


It was always you

by Anonymous



Series: It Was Always You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan x plus size reader, plus size reader, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Summary: [Y/N] and Sebastian Stan have been best friends for 5 years but she has been secretly in love with him for two and a half years. Unfortunately Sebastian is in a two year relationship with Margarita Levieva, meaning that [Y/N] is forced to hide her true feelings towards him. Their friendship is put in jeopardy after an eventful night that lead to regret the morning after…





	1. Forgotten

##  **CHAPTER ONE: Forgotten**

 

 

An excited squeal left [Y/N]’s mouth as she lifted the bowl full of popcorn and the two soda bottles off the kitchen counter. She scanned the kitchen, double checked if she hadn’t forgotten anything before walking to the living room, humming a random song.

[Y/N] walked over the small coffee table in front of the couch and placed the snack and beverage on it before taking her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it and checking the time.

8.20 pm

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago_ , she thought to herself and frowned. Sebastian had been promised her a movie night at her place because he had been working a lot lately, meaning that they hadn’t seen each other in a while. A sad sigh left her lips as she sat down on the couch, took the remote and turned the TV on. She opened Netflix and started searching for Sebastian’s favorite movie as her mind started to wander.

She hated the ache she felt in her heart when she thought of Sebastian. [Y/N] hadn’t seen in him a few weeks, only shared text messages with him or random calls. She missed him, very much. She was craving him, wishing to feel his body warmth against hers while staring into his beautiful eyes.

She felt another painful jab in her chest when she remembered that he did all the things she wished for with  _her_. A loud scoff escaped from her lips as she rolled her eyes. Yes, [Y/N] was jealous that Margarita was Sebastian’s girlfriend. Jealousy was something she had never experienced until she had fallen for him.

For her, it was a blessing and a curse being in love with her best friend because she enjoyed and cherished every moment she spent with him. She loved the feeling of the butterflies churning in her stomach and the shudders that ran down her back whenever he gave her a gorgeous smile but hated how much she missed him whenever he wasn’t near her, envied Margarita for being the woman he laid next to every night. She wanted to feel his lips pressed against her, feel his strong arms roam all over her body and wanted to be intimate with him, all while he’d whisper the sweetest things in her ear.

[Y/N]’s drifting thoughts were interrupted by the chirping sound of her phone. She tossed the remote on the empty spot next to her and reached for her phone on the small table. Seconds later, she unlocked it and saw that she had an Instagram notification from Sebastian.

Her heart skipped a beat when she read his name, curious to find out the reason why he wasn’t at their planned movie night. So, with two taps she opened the Instagram app and went straight to his page.

[Y/N]’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when her eyes landed on the picture Sebastian had posted a few seconds ago.

 

 

A shaky breath escaped from her parted lips as she tried her best to keep calm. She felt nauseous seeing the picture of Sebastian holding Margarita’s hand. Her heart started pounding in her chest as the anger and jealousy rose inside her. She was hurt, really bad.  _He promised!_ Was the only though running through her head.

Sebastian had forgotten about their movie night and spent the evening with his girlfriend. Tears brimmed her eyes as she read the caption again, wishing that Sebastian would have posted a picture of her or written something like that for her…

[Y/N] blinked the tears away and slowly got up, feeling nauseous, angry and  _hurt_. She turned the TV off before walking out of her living room, past the kitchen and up the stairs. The quote Sebastian wrote kept replaying in her mind as she walked down the hallway until she reached her room.

Once she stepped inside, she strolled over to her bed and instantly got under the covers.  _Only hand you ever need to hold_ …She closed her eyes as her the pain in her heart only got worse. She had no one, no warm body to cuddle on to, no one who would wrap their arms around her and reassure her that she was loved and worthy…All because of him.

[Y/N] hadn’t dated anyone ever since her nasty break up with her ex-boyfriend. A part of her made it her mission to stay single until the day would come that Sebastian and Margarita would break up. Even though it was a bad thing to do, she hoped and prayed that they her wish would be granted every day, but unfortunately it never happened…

“I wished I had never fallen in love with you Sebastian”, [Y/N] hissed and clenched her jaw as she was lying on her back, the covers reaching her chin. It had never been her intention to fall for her best friend…Never.

 

_“You’re the strongest person I know [Y/N]. You’ve always had my back and took care of me so now it’s time to do the same to you.” Sebastian whispered as he pulled her to her feet. She had been sitting on the floor for hours, still in shock that her now ex-boyfriend had left her, after everything he had done to her._

_“I never loved you”, was all he had said before turning around and leaving her house. [Y/N] had broken down in her living room and cried for many hours straight. She hadn’t answered her phone, so Sebastian had decided to stop by because his worries had gotten the best of him._

_Once he had entered her house with the spare key, his heart broke in his chest once he saw [Y/N] sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room while her shoulders shook from the sobs that left her body._

_She had put her heart and soul into the relationship, tried to keep her ex happy even though he didn’t deserve it. He made her feel worthless and unloved by throwing the meanest and harshest words towards her and then changed his demeanor not long after his outbursts. Once he had calmed down, he showed her affection and apologized for his disgusting behavior, making [Y/N] forgive him but never forget his words… Yes, she had been in a mentally abusive relationship for two years._

_“He never deserved you anyway [Y/N]”, Sebastian continued whispering while walking her over to the couch and gently ordering her to sit. She let out a shaky breath, her nose clogged and her eyes bloodshot from all the crying._

_She lifted her head and looked at her best friend who was kneeling in front of her. “You’re going to get through this okay? Take all the time you need to heal, but I promise you that I will be there at every step you take” he whispered and took a hold of her cold hands._

_The warmth of Sebastian’s hands crept from her hands into her chest. Tiny sparks started fluttering in her stomach as a shiver ran down her spine. Unfortunately, she was too heartbroken to notice that that was the first sign of her falling for him._

_He leaned his head down and kissed her knuckled before staring into her eyes again, suddenly loving the color of her eyes despite having looked into them countless of times. “You are loved [Y/N], by me and by other people never forget that”, was the last thing [Y/N] heard before she let out an exhausted sigh and lied down on the couch, falling asleep immediately._

What she didn’t know was that Sebastian stayed by her side for a few hours, he covered her body with a blanket before staring down at her tear stained face as soft snores left her parted lips. He balled his fists as he wanted nothing more than to teach her bastard of an ex-boyfriend a lesson because seeing [Y/N] in pain made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

A sigh left [Y/N]’s lips as she turned to the side while remembering how Sebastian had soothed her after her ex had dumped her. Sebastian and her other best friend had become her support system. They made sure she knew her worth whenever she felt down and always supported her at any decision she made. It had taken a while but after a few months she had been able to crack a smile again. After that she had gotten over the break up pretty fast because she had gotten her self confidence back.

On the other hand, she discovered that her feelings for Sebastian had deepened. She noticed how every look and touch of him made the pace of her heartbeat increase. She felt a pleasant churning in the pit of her stomach whenever he smiled at her. [Y/N] wasn’t stupid and knew what was happening to her, so she confessed her feelings to her other female best friend.

_“[Y/N], you know that he’s with Margarita and it doesn’t look like they are ending any time soon”, her best friend sighed and watched with sadness as [Y/N] nodded her head while the two of them sat across from each other on the bed._

_“I’m not planning on getting in between them, I care too much about him to do that. I just wished that I could have gotten a chance with him”, She confessed and bit her lip in the process._

_Her best friend sighed, “Me too, the two of you are like one and the same person. Soulmates…”, she expressed. “Now I have to watch him being happy with her, I-I don’t know how to deal with that…”, [Y/N] whispered as lump formed in her throat. Her best friend leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in a soothing hug while the tears fell down her cheeks._

Fresh tears rolled down [Y/N]’s cheek, she still couldn’t handle seeing Sebastian and Margarita talking, laughing and kissing each other in front of her. She always put on a fake smile while she felt liked dying on the inside. She always bit the inner side of her cheek to prevent herself from crying in front of them, not wanting to cause a scene.

So, with a nauseous feeling of being neglected and tear stains on her cheeks, [Y/N] slipped into unconsciousness.

 

##  **~~**

 

Meanwhile Sebastian was scrolling through his Instagram feed, liking and commenting under his fans pictures as they expressed their support of his relationship. “So what movie do you want to watch?”, Margarita asked while entering their shared living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

Sebastian looked up, “Husbands And Wives”, he responded with a smile before placing his phone on the small coffee table in front of him. He watched his girlfriend nod her head before sitting next to him on the couch and resting her head against his chest.

She let out a happy sigh when he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and gently kissed the top of her head. Once she had found the movie on Netflix, she pushed the “play” button and placed the remote next to her on the couch.

The couple relaxed against the couch, “I’m so happy we get to spend some time together before I have to travel”, Margarita spoke and looked up at her boyfriend. “Me too”, he whispered and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

They both pulled away with smiled on their faces before focusing on the movie playing on the TV.

They laughed and shared sweet kisses during the movie while cuddling onto one another.

“It’s getting late, we should go to bed”, Margarita said with a yawn before pecking Sebastian’s cheek and standing up from the couch. After she stretched her body, she lifted the now empty bowl and walked towards the kitchen.

Sebastian let out a yawn before taking the remote in his hand and turning the TV off. He stood up from the couch and lifted his phone off the coffee table, unlocking it. He quickly wished his friends and fans goodnight before going through his planning to see what tasks he had to do the following day.

He clicked on today’s planning and started reading through them, checking if he had done everything he had planned. A frown crept on his face once he read the last task on today’s plan.

 

Drop Margarita at the airport 

 

Pick out suit for Black Panther premiere

**Movie night with [Y/N] at 8:00**

 

_Fuck_ , was all he thought while his heart started pounding in his chest. He realized that he had forgotten about [Y/N] and spent the rest of the evening with Margarita. Sebastian’s stomach churned in guilt as he remembered that he was the one who had proposed the movie night to his best friend because he hadn’t seen her in weeks.

_“I miss you too [Y/N]! Hey, let’s do a movie night once I come back okay? Just the two of us with some snack and we’ll catch up, sounds good?”, he spoke into his phone while pacing up and down his hotel room._

_He felt aching pain in his heart as he listened to [Y/N] sigh softly. He had missed her so much since he had been traveling, phone calls and face time weren’t enough for him._

_“Okay, but we don’t have to do it immediately at your return. You need to rest first” [Y/N]’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He scoffed and rolled his eyes but felt heart melt at much she cared about his well being._

_“No, we’re gonna do a movie night the same day I return. I’ll be well rested. I promise to be at your front at 8 pm okay?”, he spoke and smiled when she giggled, the sound being somewhat like music to his hears._

_“Okay, see you in a few days Seb”, [Y/N] gently spoke before hanging up the phone. The smile lingered on his face as excitement rushed through his bod, he couldn’t wait to see her. He instantly noted their planned movie night in his calendar, marked it as “ **important”**  before locking his phone._

 

“Hey what’s wrong?”, Margarita’s voice pulled Sebastian out of his thoughts. He looked at her and frowned once he saw her worried expression. “Uh, nothing. Just realized that tomorrow will be a very busy day”, he lied.

“Let’s go to bed”, he quickly said and gently lead his girlfriend out of their living room, past the kitchen into their shared room. The couple changed into something comfortable before getting into their shared bed, holding their bodies close to one another.

“Goodnight, I love you”, Margarita whispered and buried her head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck and rested one arm on his chest. “Goodnight babe”, he whispered and let out a sigh when soft snores left his girlfriend’s lips.

The only thing he had on his mind was [Y/N]. The guilt was eating him alive, so he decided to come up with a plan to make it up to her. Margarita would have to travel tomorrow to attend an event. So, after he would’ve dropped her off at the airport he had the whole day to spend with [Y/N] and hope that she would forgive him.

Sebastian closed his eyes as pictures of [Y/N] swirled in his mind, her smile, her cute and loud laugh and her beautiful eyes.  _No…_  was the only thing his though before shaking his head, trying to get the pictures of [Y/N] out of his head.

“I’ll going to make it up to you [Y/N]”, he softly whispered into the dark before he fell asleep.


	2. He did it again

[Y/N] woke up the next morning with a slight pounding in her head. A low groan escaped her lips before she was able to open her eyes. After blinking a few times, she sat up straight and stretched her upper body.

“Ouch”, she whimpered groggily as the pounding in her head became a little stronger. She ran a hand through her tousled hair and down her face before noticing that she had dried tear stains on her cheeks. With a confused frown on her face, she quickly got out of her bed and strolled towards the bathroom.

Once she was inside, she walked over to the sink and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was still in yesterday’s outfit, which consisted of a plain shirt and sweats. Her hair was sticking in every direction, had dark circles under her eyes from the crying along with the dried tears stains on her cheeks.

[Y/N]’s stomach churned as she remembered what had happened the night before. The nauseous feeling crept back into her stomach as she frowned and sighed. “He forgot about me”, she mumbled to herself as fresh tears were brimming her eyes, ready to rush down her cheek.

She shook her head before walking over to the toilet and emptying her bladder. A few minutes, later she was in the shower, washing her body and hair. The warm water made her tensed muscles relax as she closed her eyes and began applying shampoo on her hair.

 

_“A-Are you sure I look nice?”, [Y/N] asked with an uneasy look on her face and glanced at herself one more time into the full-length mirror. She was wearing a simple long tight black dress that ended just beneath her knees, with nude heels. Her hair was held back by a tight bun and she was wearing red lipstick._

_Sebastian scoffed at [Y/N] from the bed as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sebastian had invited [Y/N] and a few other close friends to dinner. It was the perfect opportunity to get [Y/N] out of her house because she had been locking herself._

_It had been a few months since the breakup, and she was still a little insecure about herself. For most of the time, she was confident (with the help of Sebastian and [Y/B/F/N]), but when it came to going out, showing herself in public, [Y/N] still was fighting with anxiety and self-consciousness, meaning that she hadn’t gone out…_

_“[Y/N], you look absolutely beautiful”, Sebastian spoke and quickly scanned over her beautiful curvy body. For him, [Y/N] had always been a magnificent beauty so for her to not see herself the way he saw her, was something he could never understand._

_[Y/N] felt the blood rush to her cheeks, warming them up as Sebastian’s words made her heart pound in her chest. She turned around from the full-length mirror and stared into his blue eyes. “Really?” she whispered and watched her best friend nod his head and stand up, walking to over her._

_Sebastian’s eyes never left’s [Y/N]’s as he faced her, “Yes, you are beautiful [Y/N]. Any decent man would be lucky to have you…But not every one of them deserves you because you’re too precious”, he whispered._

_Sebastian reached his hand out and adjusted a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. “Perfect”, was all he muttered before stepping back and smiling at her. ”Thank you Seb”, [Y/N] said before clearing her throat. Her best friend nodded his head before leading her out of the bedroom._

A sigh left [Y/N]’s lips as she washed her hair out before applying conditioner on it, rinsing it out shortly afterwards. The first time Sebastian had taken her out was one of her favorite memories because no one had ever said something so sweet to her. Sebastian’s words made her feel like queen, a beautiful and worthy queen.

A few minutes later, she had turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. “Let’s start the day”, [Y/N] spoke out loud and dried her body off before applying body lotion all over her body and brushing her teeth. She blow dried her hair, applied light makeup to her face before leaving the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her body.

[Y/N] quickly strolled to her closet. After she had put on a lacy black underwear with matching bra, she quickly slipped into a pair of black trousers and a white collared shirt with a black blazer.

Once she was dressed, she walked over to her nightstand and unlocked her phone to check the time.

8:00 am

She still had twenty minutes before having to leave for work. So, without further ado, she unplugged her phone from the charger, walked back to her closet to slip into some black heels before leaving the bedroom. “[Y/N], stomach grumbled, despite the nauseousness, she was hungry.

She quickly walked down the stairs, into the kitchen before immediately starting to prepare her breakfast. Ten minutes later, she was sitting at the counter while crunching on her toast with jam, the sad memory of last night swirling in her head.  _I hope that I won’t see Seb today…He really hurt me,_ she thought to herself.

The buzzing sound of her phone in her purse, placed next to her on the counter, pulled her out of her thoughts. [Y/N] dug her hand into her purse before taking her phone out and unlocking it, seeing that her best friend had sent her a message.

A part of her had hoped that it would be Sebastian messaging her, apologizing for what had happened the previous night.

 

**_From: Best friend_ **

**_To: [Y/N]_ **

****

**_Hi babe! How was the movie night with Seb? Are you still in for lunch today?_ ** ****

A frown crept onto her face on her face once she had read the message.

 

**_From: [Y/N]_ **

**_To: Best friend_ **

****

**_It sucked, he forgot. Spent the night with the girlfriend and posted a disgustingly cute picture on Instagram._ ** ****

[Y/N] texted back before getting off the kitchen stool and walking over to the sink, placing the plates in it. After washing her hands, she quickly checked the time on her watch and saw that it was time to leave for work. Within a few seconds, she had her purse and phone in her hands and left the kitchen.

She quickly walked past the living room before leaving her house through the front door. [Y/N] walked over to her car and quickly got in, relieved to know that work would get her mind off Sebastian.

Once she had put her seat belt on, her phone buzzed again in her purse on the passenger’s seat. She pulled it out and unlocked it.

 

**_From: Best friend_ **

**_To: [Y/N]_ **

****

**_I’m so sorry to hear that [Y/N]. Feel free to vent to me during lunch! Xoxo_ **

 

[Y/N/B/F] responded, making the first smile of the day appear on [Y/N]’s face. She felt grateful to have another best friend who didn’t judge her but supported every decision she made and always welcomed her with open arms whenever she cried about Sebastian.

 

**_From: [Y/N]_ **

**_To: Best friend_ **

****

****

**_I will, I’m going to work now and I’ll see you at lunch! Xoxo_ **

 

[Y/N] quickly texted back before turning the engine on and pulling out of the driveway towards the road.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hi!”, [Y/N] greeted her coworkers who passed her on the way to her office. They smiled and greeted her back before she entered her office and closed the door behind her. She quickly opened the window to let some fresh air enter the office before sitting at the desk and turning her computer on.

Her assistant had left a note of urgent tasks that needed to be done, so [Y/N] took a deep breath and shook her head before focusing on starting her work.

The next few hours, [Y/N] was very concentrated in writing the reports of several meetings that had taken place a few days earlier, organized her boss’s schedule for the upcoming week and made sure that she printed her reports out before sending them to her coworkers.

She was so focused on finished the last task on the computer, that she didn’t notice her office door opening and her best friend slowly making his way towards her desk. Guilt and sadness churchned in his stomach as he knew that he had hurt her, broken his promise, but he came to her apologize and make it up to her.

[Y/N]’s fingers quickly moved across the keyboard as the loud typing sound echoed through the office. Her eyes wandered all over the big computer screen as her eyebrows were furrowed and her teeth dug into her lower lip. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile as he loved seeing his best friend focused and all in her element. She loved her job and was very good at being a secretary.

He waited a few more seconds in hope that she would acknowledge his presence, but was disappointed to see her continue working, not glancing away from the computer screen. “Hi [Y/N]”, Sebastian spoke and quickly cleared his throat.

His voice had pulled [Y/N] out of her working daze, her heart skipping a beat instantly. Sebastian smiled once he finally had her attention. “H-Hi”, was all she said.  _Fuck_ , [Y/N] though to herself. She didn’t expect him to pay her a visit, especially not after last night.

She hated the fact how gorgeous he looked in his simple blue jeans and black shirt. It didn’t matter what he did, Sebastian always had [Y/N] awestruck and at loss of using proper sentences.

The two of them stared deeply into each other’s eyes, different emotions flashing through them. Pain, disappointment and love flashed through [Y/N]’s eyes while regret…and something else flashed through Sebastian’s.

“I came here to apologize”, he said. [Y/N] slowly removed her fingers from the keyboard as her heart started pounding in her rib cage, the pain slowly rising again. “I am so sorry for forgetting something I had promised not to do, and I hope that you can forgive me”, Sebastian spoke with a sad frown on his face.

The look of him made [Y/N] hate him, because she was willing to do anything to keep him from looking at her like that. She was willing to swallow her own unpleasant feelings and forget about what had happened.

She let out a sigh, “It’s okay” she spoke with a fake smile. Sebastian’s frown instantly turned upside down while listening to her words. He stepped around the desk and lowered his body so he could face his best friend, “You’re the best [Y/N]”.

A little giggle left her mouth as she somewhat felt relieved that he was at least sorry for his action. “ But I also came to make it up to you [Y/N]”, Sebastian smirked and gently placed his hand on her thigh, making a shiver run down spine at the soothing warmth.

“And what do you have in mind?”, she asked with raised eyebrows, and tried to not make it obvious that his hand was bothering her, in a pleasant way of course.” I want you to go with me to the Black Panther premiere tomorrow. Margarita is traveling for upcoming events, so we can spend the whole evening together. All you need to do is get off earlier from work so I can pick you up”, Sebastian spoke with excitement in his voice.

His heart swelled with joy when he saw a beautiful smile appear on [Y/N]’s face. “I’d love to Seb!”, [Y/N]’s squealed before throwing her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around her thick waist and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment and being happy that he had been forgiven.

[Y/N] closed her eyes and loved the smell of his cologne. She felt the butterflies frantically fly around in her stomach as she cherished every moment of the hug. The two of them pulled away after a few seconds with big smiles on their faces.

“Awesome! So, I’ll book us a car and driver and we can go to dinner after the premiere, alright?”, Sebastian suggested to which his best friend nodded her head. He stood up and took a step back, “Okay I’ll see you tomorrow” he smiled. “Yeah see ya!”, [Y/N] grinned before she watched him leave her office and close the door behind him.

She leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes, joy rushing through her body.  _This is perfect!_ her inner voice spoke as she grinned. To get the spend the whole evening with him, while his girlfriend was away sounded very pleasant to her.

And  **no** , never would [Y/N] think of trying to make a move on Sebastian. She respected his relationship too much to do that. It would break her heart to get rejected by him, so she preferred the friendz one over anything else and the mere thought of losing him and their friendship made her sick.

So, with newly found inspiration, [Y/N] continued working until it was time for her lunch break.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi babe!”, [Y/B/F/N] greeted [Y/N] with three kisses on her cheeks. The girls smiled at each other before sitting down and ordering their lunch. “Alright, will be right up”, the waiter said before leaving them alone.

“So, what happened?”, [Y/B/F/N] smirked from across the table. [Y/N] furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “Why the smirk?” she asked before taking a sip from her water. “Well I had expected you to be hurt and sad about Seb forgetting your movie night, but here you are, smiling from ear to ear with this glow on your face”, her best friend answered and waved her hands in the air.

“So, spill”, she chuckled.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, hating the fact that her best friend had seen right through her. “So, Sebastian came to my office and apologize, he really regretted what he did. After I accepted his apology, he invited me to the Black Panther premiere tomorrow! The girlfriend is out of town so we’ll spend the whole evening together”, [Y/N] grinned.

“I’m happy that he apologized, but [Y/N], you know that inviting you to the premiere doesn’t mean anything right? For him, it will be just an evening with his best friend”, [Y/B/F/N] spoke with a frown, hating to burst the bubble [Y/N] was in.

[Y/N] nodded her head with a sigh, she knew that her best friend was right. She was putting too much hope in Sebastian’s invitation. “I don’t want to see you cry again when things don’t go as planned. I wish that the two of you would get together, but in the right and honest way, no stealing him from someone else”, [Y/B/F/N] finished with a sigh.

The two ladies got interrupted by the waiter bringing their food, “Thank you!”, they smiled before digging into their delicious meals. “You know that I would never try to steal him away”, [Y/N] spoke after swallowing a bite, “You know what they say, the way you get a man is the same way you’re gonna lose him” she finished and took a sip of her water.

Her best friend nodded her head, “I know. So, do you want me to go dress shopping with you, or help to decide which dress you’re picking from your closet?” she asked.

“I have this fancy dress I bought a while ago, just need to get off work earlier and get my hair and make up done”, [Y/N] answered. “Please try to take a few pictures of Michael B Jordan, Chadwick Boseman and Lupita Nyong’o!” the best friend grinned to which [Y/N] giggled and nodded her head, “I’ll try, I promise”, and with that the two of them continued eating their lunch while talking and laughing with each other.

Once the two of them were done, they hugged and said their goodbyes before going back to work. [Y/N] realized that she shouldn’t put too much hope and excitement in the upcoming event, it would only end up with her getting her hopes crushed again. She went back to work with a cleared mind.

At Five thirty pm, [Y/N] was done working. “Goodbye!”, she smiled at her coworkers while walking towards the elevator. They all smiled and waved at her before the door of the closed and brought her to the parking lot. She quickly walked over to her car before hopping in and driving to her place.

Once [Y/N] had arrived home, she quickly changed into her favorite pj’s before cooking herself dinner. Her boss had allowed her to leave work a little bit earlier the following day, and even told her to have fun. She spent the rest of the evening watching her favorite shows on Netflix before relaxing in bed.

She was currently in her bed, lying comfortably under the covers with her phone in her hands.

 

**_From: Sebastian_ **

**_To: [Y/N]_ **

****

****

**_Can’t wait til tomorrow! We’ll have so much fun and be able to catch up things. I really missed you these past few weeks [Y/N]_ ** ****

A smile crept onto her face as she read the message.

 

**_From: [Y/N]_ **

**_To: Sebastian_ **

****

**_Can’t wait either! Missed you too!_ ** ****

Was all that [Y/N] wrote back, not wanting to get too deep into her feelings. The best friends continued texting for a little while before they said “Good night!” and both got comfortable under the covers, Sebastian instantly falling asleep.

[Y/N] kept tossing and turning, she couldn’t fall asleep because she was too excited for the following day.  _Can’t wait to be alone with you_ , was what she thought as she pictured Sebastian looking handsome as ever in a fancy suit.

Then, her mind wandered to when he had placed his warm hand on her thigh, the way he hugged her. She felt so safe and protected in his arms… _Deep down he has to feel something for me. He has too! The way he looks at me sometimes or hugs me tightly…That’s not how friends hug…It’s how lovers hug…_ , was her last thought before she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so nervous!”, [Y/N] squealed and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. “Don’t be!” Sebastian chuckled from the bed and watched his best friend walked over to the closet, in just a bath robe, and took her never worn dress.

Her eyes scanned over the long elegant velvet dark red dress. She had bought it a while ago, but never had the occasion to wear it.  _But for you Seb, I’ll wear it,_ her inner voice spoke. She turned around and proudly showed the dress to Sebastian.

“Tada!”, she sang with a grin and held the dress against her body, “That’s a beautiful dress [Y/N]! I’ve never seen this before”, he spoke with an awestruck expression.

“I’ve never worn it before”, she softly confessed. “Well, I’m sure you look even more beautiful in the dress”, her best friend said with such a genuine smile, it made her heart melt in her chest. Y/N] felt the blood rush to her cheeks again, feeling a little bit too warm at his compliment.

“I’ll let you get dressed, do your hair and make up while waiting downstairs”, Sebastian spoke before giving her one last smile and softly getting off her bed. [Y/N] watched how he walked to the door and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now, [Y/N] was all alone with a pounding heart as she felt nervous, happy and excited. She quickly entered her bathroom and placed the dress on a hanger before she walked up to the sink and started blow drying her hair.

She had decided to not do anything with it, just letting it in its natural state, with no clips, buns or extraordinary hairstyle. After that, she quickly applied some make up on her face. Thank god for her natural glow, because she didn’t need too much of it to look decent. She simply applied some mascara, winged eyeliner and dark red lipstick to match her dress.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was sitting in the living room, patiently waiting for [Y/N] to finished getting dressed. He was already dressed in his black suit. He felt excited for the premiere and of course to watch the movie with [Y/N], knowing that she was his number one fan and supporter.

 _Can’t wait until she’ll see me in the post credit scene_ , was all he though as he chuckled to himself. A peaceful sight left his lips as he continued watching whatever show the TV screen was showing.

 

_*Buzz Buzz*_

 

The vibration of Sebastian’s phone pulled his attention away from the TV screen. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked the phone, seeing that Margarita had sent him a text message. He gasped as he read the message, his heart skipping a beat in his chest as he didn’t expect what she had texted him… _Fuck_ …

It took him a few seconds to decide what to do before his fingers quickly tapped on the screen as he answered his girlfriend. Once he had hit the “send” button, he felt nauseous as the guilt of his decision started to eat him alive.

 

Sebastian slowly stood up and looked towards the kitchen, a lump forming in his throat and his heart pounding in his chest… _I’m so sorry [Y/N]…_ And with that final though, he left her house, quickly walked down the front porch before hopping into the rented car.

“To my house please” Sebastian gently ordered the driver, who nodded his head before pulling out of [Y/N]’s driveway. He was hurt. Hurt that he would hurt [Y/N] again but way worse than the last time.

Sebastian felt so ashamed that he didn’t have the courage to face his best friend and inform her about his change of plans. With a heavy heart, he took his phone out, unlocked it and sent her a quick message, hoping that at the end of the night, he could come up with something else to make it up to her…

He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes as the driver brought him to his apartment. During the whole car ride, he couldn’t help but picture [Y/N]’s face when she would discover what he had done…

“Thank you” was all Sebastian mumbled before stepping out of the car and quickly making his way into the building to meet his girlfriend. He was approaching the front door of their apartment and was about to open it when Margarita stepped out, wearing an elegant tight long dress.

The lovers smiled at each other, “You look beautiful”, Sebastian said before pressing his lips gently against hers. The lovers closed their eyes and shared a few passionate kisses before they left the building hand in hand.

Once they were outside, a few paparazzis shot pictures of them smiling before they entered the car. “Are you ready?”, Margarita grinned at her boyfriend. “Let’s go” Sebastian whispered with a smile before the couple drove towards the premiere.

In the meantime, [Y/N] just had finished applying the final touches of her make up. “Voila”, she mumbled with a smile on her face and winked at her reflection in the mirror. She slowly removed the bathrobe from her body, letting it slide onto the ground before she walked over to the dress and removed it from the hanger.

A few seconds later, she had slipped in her tight, beautiful dress. _Perfect_ , she thought to herself before she left the bathroom and walked over to her full-length mirror in her bedroom. She grinned as she truly felt beautiful and ready to be photographed on the red carpet.

She twirled a few times while giggles left her throat, feeling like she was on top of the world. “Okay”, she sighed before her hands ran up and down her thighs.  _I’m ready._  With a final nod of her head, [Y/N] quickly slipped into a pair of black heels before taking her purse and phone in one hand.

She glanced around the room, making sure that she hadn’t forgotten anything. Once she was sure that she had everything she needed, [Y/N] left the bedroom and slowly made her way down the stairs, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

 _Can’t wait to see his reaction…_ She let out a few deep breaths and walked past the kitchen, her heels clicking against the floor. “Sebastian, I’m ready!”, she announced excitedly and entered the living room. The smile on her face vanished instantly once she saw the empty living room, the TV still on and no trace of her best friend…

[Y/N]’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as the disgusting reality hit her…Thick tears brimmed her eyes as she walked over to the window and that the driveway was empty…

Loud, shaky breaths left her mouth as [Y/N] turned around and walked over to the couch before sitting on it. “He did it again”, her croaked voice cried out before she started sobbing. She felt immense pain and humiliation… She felt unloved, pushed to the side like a piece of dirt, all by the man she loved, yes  _loved._

It took her ten minutes to calm down her frantic sobs, her sniffles echoing through the living room.

“And here we have Sebastian and his beautiful girlfriend, Margarita who just arrived at the Black Panther premiere!”, the E! News host spoke, making [Y/N]’s head snap up to the TV screen.

She wiped the tears off her face and let out a shaky sigh and watched with jealousy how Sebastian and Margarita walked down the red carpet, smiling and sharing sweet kisses. They looked like the happiest couple, making [Y/N] feel sick to her stomach.

She took her purse and pulled her phone out, ready to call [Y/B/F/N] and tell her what had happened, when she saw that Sebastian had sent her a message.

 

 

She scoffed and tossed her phone next to her before focusing her bloodshot eyes on the TV screen again. “So, Sebastian how are you feeling tonight?”, Ryan Seacrest asked him. Sebastian grinned and leaned forwards to speak into the microphone, “Well I’m very happy and excited. I have the love of my life by my side and we’re about to watch THE Black Panther movie!”.

That was it…[Y/N]’s heart shattered in her chest as a loud cry left her throat before she started crying again. With not much strength, she stood up and slowly made her way back to her bedroom, having to lean herself against the wall to prevent herself from breaking down.

Once she had entered her bedroom, she strolled over to the bed and let herself fall on top of it, her face buried in her pillows as she continued to cry…

Sebastian and Margarita ended up having the night of their lives, filled with lots of smiles, laughter and kisses before they went back to their place, passionately made love to one another before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Poor [Y/N] cried for hours before she fell asleep, done with Sebastian…done with their friendship.

 

 


	3. Need to move on

A sad sigh left [Y/B/F/N]’s lips as she stared at the sight of [Y/N] lying asleep on the bed, still in her beautiful, elegant dress from the previous day while soft snores left her parted lips. She had been worried [Y/N] once she had seen the red carpet live stream and saw that Sebastian had attended the premiere with his girlfriend, not [Y/N].

[Y/B/F/N] immediately picked up her phone and dialed [Y/N]’s number which rang for a few seconds before it went to her voicemail. She instantly felt sad as she started imagining how [Y/N] must have felt, knowing that the man she loved had stood her up again. She scoffed and shook her head, “Damn you Sebastian”, she mumbled to herself.

She had sent [Y/N] soothing and encouraging messages throughout the whole evening before she fell asleep, hurting for her best friend and anxious to not knowing what would happen the next day. So, when she woke up and saw that [Y/N] still hadn’t answered her calls and messages, she quickly showered and got dressed before driving to her best friend’s house.

With the spare key, [Y/B/F/N] entered [Y/N]’s house. She immediately called out for her best friend but frowned when she saw the TV still playing in the living room, reruns from the Black Panther premiere were shown on the screen. She let out a sigh when she saw [Y/N]’s phone on the couch, she quickly took it before making her way upstairs.

Her heart was pounding as she stood in front of [Y/N]’s bedroom door, not knowing that to expect the second she would open the door. [Y/B/F/N]’s body instantly relaxed once she saw her best friend sleeping on the bed.

“Babe, wake up”, the voice of [Y/B/F/N] woke [Y/N] up, she felt her body being softly shaken before she let out a low groan. Her head throbbed a few times painfully as she opened her eyes and saw her best friend staring down at her.

“Hi…” was all [Y/N] was able to croak before she stretched her body and sat up straight. A frown appeared on her body as she felt a light weight on top of her. She looked down and saw that she still was in her dress. That’s when the memories of the previous afternoon started replaying in her head.

A big lump formed in her throat as she remembered how excited she was, only to be abandoned by Sebastian and watching him gush over his girlfriend on the TV screen. This really hurt her deeply, she felt humiliated.

“What happened?” [Y/N/B/F] asked and sat and the edge of the bed, holding onto [Y/N]’s hand and caressing it softly. [Y/N] cleared her throat and blinked a few times as she felt her stomach churn.

“Sebastian was already dressed and just chilled on the bed. Then, he left the room to let me get ready. When I was, I went downstairs only to discover that he had disappeared. I looked out of the window and saw that the car was gone…H-He just left without an explanation”, she croaked and blinked the tears away as the pain swept through her heart again. She hated how every little thing Sebastian did affected her. “Then he sent me a message while I watched him walk down the carpet with the Margarita” she spoke and let out a shaky sigh.

Her best friend immediately engulfed her in a tight hug and swayed her from side to side. [Y/N] rested her head against her shoulder. “You were right, all along. I shouldn’t have put too much effort and hope that something might happen in between us”, [Y/N]’s voice cracked at the end.

She closed her eyes as the images of him and Margarita appeared behind her closed eyelids. Suddenly, anger started pumping through her blood, making it boil as she thought of how sick and tired she was of feeling like this.

“Babe, you’re trembling” [Y/B/F/N] stated and unwrapped her arms from her body. The best friend furrowed her eyebrows when she saw [Y/N] clench her jaw. “I’m done”, she hissed before looking at her best friend.

“I’m fucking done with him and being in love with him. I can’t continue living like this….It needs to stop now” she said before quickly getting off the bed and storming into her bathroom. Her best friend let out a sad sigh as she completely understood how fed up [Y/N] felt, wishing that she could help her get over the whole situation.

Meanwhile, [Y/N] washed her face, brushed her teeth and removed the smudged make up from her face before emptying her bladder and slipping out of the dress. She took one last angry look into the mirror before she left the bathroom.

“Hey, let’s call in sick and have a relaxing girl’s day” [Y/B/F/N] suggested and watched [Y/N] change into a pair of fresh underwear and bra before putting on some sweatpants and a tank top. She hummed and nodded her head.  _I need to figure out how to get out of this mess…I can’t continue to live like this, dependent on someone who will probably never develop romantic feelings towards me…_

“That’s exactly what I need” she mumbled and then got back onto the bed. She quickly picked up the phone and called in sick, her boss telling her to get well soon before hanging up the phone.

“Well what should we do first?”, [Y/N] asked and smiled [Y/B/F/N]. “Breakfast, I’m starving” her best friend answered before the two of them giggled and climbed off the bed.

 

* * *

 

“Baby wake up” Margarita gently said while leaning down and pressing a kiss onto Sebastian’s shoulder. She giggled when her boyfriend groaned before opening his eyes, frowning when seeing that his girlfriend was already dressed.

“Good morning” he croaked before a loud yawn left his lips. He stretched his upper body before sitting up straight in bed, “Are you going somewhere?” Sebastian asked and smiled once his girlfriend leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

She nodded her head and sat at the edge of the bed, “My manager called me a hour ago. The event that got cancelled is rescheduled for tomorrow, meaning that I have a plain to catch in twenty minutes”. Sebastian nodded his head.

“I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye, I’ll be gone for two weeks” Margarita said before running a hand through her boyfriend’s short hair. He let out low hum and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her fingernails gently scratching his scalp.

“Okay, need a drive to the airport?” Sebastian suggested before quickly getting off the bed. Margarita shook her head, “No, I ordered an Uber”. Her eyes wandered over the gorgeous, naked body of her boyfriend while memories of the previous night replayed in her head.

“Let’s just enjoy the last moments before I’ll have to go” she suggested and giggled once her boyfriend smirked and winked at her. “No” she sternly spoke, knowing damn well what Sebastian silently was suggesting.

They both chuckled before he walked to the bathroom. He quickly emptied his bladder before washing his face and brushing his teeth. A few minutes later, he was dressed in simple blue sweatpants and a white shirt.

“Let’s cuddle”, he softly suggested and smiled once his girlfriend lied down on the bed. He quickly joined her on the bed as the two of them held each other close while whispering sweet words to one another.

“I had so much fun at the premiere yesterday” Margarita whispered and let out a content sigh. “I’m glad that I was able to spend one more night with you “. Sebastian smiled as he remembered how much fun the two of them had, especially after the premiere. “Me too” he whispered and wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend.

Suddenly, the memories of how he left [Y/N] at her house popped into his head. His stomach churned instantly.  _Fuck…_ was all the thought.  _I fucked up, really bad…_ Guilt instantly rushed through his body as he knew what he had done was unacceptable.

 _I need to make it up to her_. “Penny for your thoughts?” Margarita asked with a slight chuckle as she watched her boyfriend blink quickly. “Just something I have to do later on” he cleared his throat.

“You look worried” she stated and furrowed her eyebrows. “I am, I messed up” Sebastian confessed before unwrapping his arms from his girlfriend and sitting up straight, leaning back against the headboard.

“What happened?”, Margarita tried to think of something he had done but couldn’t come up with anything. “I had invited [Y/N] to the premiere, I was actually at her house and immediately left when you texted me without informing”.

Sebastian stared at his fingers as he felt worse than before. What he didn’t know was how a small smirk appeared on Margarita’s face. He played with his fingernails and let out a long sigh before turning towards his girlfriend, “It’s the second time I’ve let her down”.

“Don’t let this bother you too much” she spoke with a sigh. Before Sebastian could answer her, she leaned in and smashed her lips against his.

Sebastian hummed and closed his eyes, delving into the pleasant feeling of their lips colliding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently bit his lower lip before slipping her tongue in between his lips.

For the next few seconds, the couple clung onto each other while their tongues moved sensually against one another, short puffs of air leaving their parted lips. Sebastian’s eyes were clenched shut, but his mind was drifting into thoughts of [Y/N].

_Why am I thinking so much about her….?_

_*Chirp*_

The sound of Margarita’s phone interrupted the heated moment. She instantly pulled away while breathing heavily. “Oh, my Uber has arrived” she quickly spoke before getting off the bed and taking her purse and suitcase.

Sebastian cleared his throat and copied her action, “Okay babe, call me when you land okay? I love you” he said and pecked her lips one last time. She smiled at her boyfriend, “I love you too and I will”, she said before rolling her suitcase out of their shared bedroom.

He walked over the window and watched his girlfriend hop into the Uber before the car took off and disappeared from his sight. Sebastian let out a sigh before walking over to the nightstand, removing his phone from its charger before unlocking it.

He answered messages of his friends and family before noticing that [Y/N] never had answered his message. A frown instantly appeared on his face.  _Maybe she’s still asleep or at work…_  his inner voice spoke.

He looked at the time.

8.30

“She must be getting ready for the day” Sebastian mumbled to himself before leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall until he reached his living room and kitchen. It took him a few minutes to make himself a coffee and a bowl of cereal.

He ate his breakfast while going through his Instagram. Since the premiere, his notifications were blowing up as everybody knew that he was in the post credit scene. He smiled and happily read the comments of his fans and liked or commented under their posts.

Sebastian gulped down the last sip of his coffee before he closed the app and decided to call [Y/N]. Once he had clicked on the “call” button, he held his phone against his ear and patiently listened to the ringing sound.

“Hi! You’ve reached my voicemail, leave a message after the beep!”, [Y/N] voice spoke and seconds later the beep was heard. Sebastian frowned and cleared his throat, not expecting to reach her voice mail. “[Y/N], hey…I-I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. Can we please meet during the day? Call me back” he spoke sadly before hanging up the phone.

He let out a sigh before cleaning his bowl and walking over to the living room area. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, feeling down.

 

* * *

 

“That was delicious, thanks” [Y/N] smiled at her best friend. The two of them just had finished their breakfast and were currently sitting on the couch. “You’re welcome my love” [Y/B/F/N] spoke with a genuine smile.

The two ladies were cuddled up on the couch and having their girl’s talk. “So…Do you know what’s gonna happen next?” [Y/B/F/B] asked and ran a hand smoothly through [Y/N]’s hair, she hummed before sitting up straight.

A sad sigh left her lips while her heart painfully clenched in her chest. “It’s time for me to focus on myself. For the past two years, my life has been revolving around Sebastian while hoping and praying that he’d fall in love with me…It never happened and probably will so I need to end our friendship” [Y/N]’s spoke as tears brimmed her eyes.  _It’s for the best…_

“I-I can’t continue living like this. Hell, I haven’t been on a date or had a boyfriend in over two and a half years. I put my life on hold for someone who would never do the same for me” she finished and wiped the single tear that left her eye.

[Y/N] let out a shaky breath, “I hate to admit this…But it’s the best thing to do at the moment. You can’t continue to suffer in silence while Sebastian is living his life to the fullest” her best friend spoke and wrapped one arm around [Y/N]’s shoulder.

The sound of [Y/N]’s phone going off interrupted their soul baring moment. She quickly lifted her phone off the small coffee table and scoffed once she saw who was calling.

“Sebastian?” [Y/B/F/N] asked.

[Y/N] hummed and handed her phone to her best friend. “Don’t accept the call” was all she murmured before cuddling to her friend again. Her best friend did as she was told.

“He left you a voice message” she informed [Y/N] to which she instantly sat up straight again, contemplating to listen it or not. After two minutes of going through the pros ad cons, [Y/N] nodded her head and watched her best friend tap the screen before Sebastian’s gentle but somehow sad voice spoke.

_“[Y/N], hey…I-I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. Can we please meet during the day? Call me back”_

The message ended before the line went dead. [Y/B/F/N] scoffed, “Now he wants to play sad all of a sudden. What do you want me to do with it?”.

_….I need to move one…_

“Delete it” she spoke without any emotions.  _Now, a new chapter begins…_ her inner voice spoke as [Y/N] nodded her head at her own thoughts. “I’m here for you, at every step you take” her best friend reassured her before the two of them continued talking about everything and nothing.

 

* * *

 

While [Y/N] and her best friend enjoyed their “sick” by watching their favorite movies, doing some online shopping and ordering their favorite foods, Sebastian spent his day alone in his apartment. He called and texted [Y/N] multiple times during the day, but not once did she answer, his stomach churned when he knew that he was getting ignored. [Y/N] had put her phone on silent, it was helped getting her mind off of him and continuing her day without caring furthermore.

She felt proud and somehow exited to enter a new chapter of her life, knowing that she had spent way too much time on the previous one. Although the pain of letting Sebastian go was still present, [Y/N] knew that sooner or later she would get over him as long as she would stick to the plan of cutting all ties with him.

She really had a lot of fun with her best friend, while the two of them were choking from laughter of watching funny vines, Sebastian was pacing up and down his small living room while thinking of how to make it up to you a second time.

While [Y/N] and [Y/B/F/N] danced through the living room to Beyoncé songs, Sebastian sat on the couch, staring at his phone in hope that it would ring with your call, saying that you weren’t mad anymore and ready to meet up with him.

Sadness crept through his body when he realized that it was late in the evening. Margarita had sent him a message saying that she had landed safely but was too tired to talk, so she promised him that she would call him after a few hours of sleep.

The thing that surprised Sebastian was that he had spent the whole day thinking of [Y/N]. Margarita had had not crossed his mind once…

After he had sent her a quick message saying that he was glad that she had landed safe and would talk to her later one, he went to bed with a heavy and aching heart.

Poor Sebastian kept tossing and turning, feeling scared and nauseous knowing that his best didn’t want to talk to him all day. After an hour of sighing and hair tugging, he finally slipped into unconsciousness with [Y/N] on his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay we’ll see each other for lunch tomorrow” [Y/B/F/N] yawned through the phone. [Y/N] was lying in bed, feeling sleepy as she exchanged a few final words with her best friend. “Okay babe, and thanks for today. I really needed that” she whispered.

The two of them said their goodbyes before hanging up. A tired sigh left [Y/N]’s lips as she felt more than ready to go to sleep. She connected her phone to its charger and closed all her apps. Her eyes wandered on the last tab that was opened, which was the messaging app.

She sighed and clicked on it, reading Sebastian’s messages one last time. 

 

[Y/N] locked her phone and got comfortable under the covers, seconds later she fell asleep.


	4. The mistake

It had been two months since [Y/N] cut Sebastian off. While she finally started moving on with the help of her best friend, Sebastian’s relationship began to crash and burn.

Him and Margarita were constantly fighting or ignoring each other, it even got to the point where he preferred sleeping on the couch rather than sharing a bed with her. The couple began living their own life, only seeing each other in the evening at their shared apartment. The butterflies faded, the hugs and kisses and the love making became less because they weren’t able to coexist without fighting or provoking each other. Nonetheless, neither of them, Margarita most of all, didn’t dare to think about breaking up. Her stomach churned at the thought of Sebastian with another woman.

It took [Y/N] much strength and to not respond to Sebastian’s messages, phone calls and emails. He even indirectly tweeted about her but the media wasn’t stupid, they instantly knew that he was talking about [Y/N] and tried come up with theories to why the two weren’t friends anymore. 

 

 

Sebastian never gave up on trying to get in touch with her, he was too stubborn to understand that she needed space.

He was hurt, deeply. [Y/N] was the first person he thought about when waking up and the last when falling asleep. He was constantly wondering what she was doing, where she was and who she was with. His daydreams were about her beautiful smile and cute but loud laugh. A warm and fuzzy feeling swept through his heart whenever [Y/N] crossed his mind. The feeling of wanting too see her, talk to her and touch her made him more desperate to get her back.

In the meantime [Y/N] was starting to think less and less about Sebastian. Sure, she couldn’t delete the memories of their five year friendship, but she was able to distract herself whenever her mind started wandering too far off. There were moments where she missed him so much and wanted to pick up the phone and call him to hear his gentle voice but she knew that she shouldn’t do that. She needed more time away from him in order to get rid of her feelings for him.

The only thing that bothered her was that Sebastian had sent his friends out to you. They even appeared in front of her doorstep. His friends told her about how sad he was and how much he was missing her. For them, she was being melodramatic for cutting him off for “something so unimportant”.

[Y/N] understood their point of view, she knew that they judged from what they saw from the outside, not inside. [Y/B/F/N] was the only one who knew the real reason and she didn’t bother telling anyone else because she didn’t want to get in between Sebastian and Margarita.

She started making peace with the fact that she would never get together with him, and for the first time in two years, she was okay with that.

 

 

* * *

 

“So, are you in?” [Y/B/F/N] asked over the phone while [Y/N] shut down her computer. She stood up and picked up her purse, flinging it over her shoulder as she walked out of her office before closing the door and locking it.

“Yeah, why not. He’s handsome” she answered her best friend and smiled and waved at her coworkers when passing them while getting to the elevators. She was done working for the day and was excited to go to on double date [Y/B/F/N] had suggested to her. It had been over two years since she had been on a proper date with someone.

The date was with [Y/B/F/N]’s coworker Steve, who she had met at the office party a few days ago. He was handsome and very charming but unfortunately, she didn’t had enough time to get to know him because her best friend had gotten too drunk and wasn’t able to even walk straight. She had started serenading everybody with Whitney Houston songs while crying, that was [Y/N]’s cue to leave the party and make sure that her best friend wouldn’t end up choking on her own vomit.

[Y/N] was surprised to find out that Steve asked [Y/B/F/N] about her, saying that he really wanted to get to know her.

“Great! Let’s go see Black Panther together and after that we can relax at your place” her best friend suggested to which [Y/N] hummed and nodded her head. “That’s a great plan” she quickly spoke, forgetting that her best friend couldn’t see her nod her head over the phone.

“Okay, I’ll come pick you up and then we’ll meet the guys at the cinema”, [Y/B/F/N] said before she hung up the phone when the signal got bad, knowing that [Y/N] was entering the elevator. An excited sigh left her lips as she pressed the button and watched the doors close before the elevator took her to the underground parking lot.

[Y/N] kept humming random tunes as she made her way to her car. Once she hopped inside, she connected her phone to the AUX chord and blasted her favorite song through the car before pulling out of the parking lot and driving to her house.

Once she had arrived home, she quickly got into the shower and washed her body and hair, feeling refreshed afterwards. She blow dried her hair before applying light make up to her face.

[Y/N] blew herself a kiss in the mirror, smiling at the beautiful glow she had. She had missed the exciting feeling of going on a date. With just a towel wrapped around her body, she left the bathroom and walked straight to her closet, in search for an outfit which she found after tossing and throwing her clothes all over the floor.

 

 

Her outfit wasn’t too fancy or too plain, it was perfect for a movie night. [Y/N] smiled and grabbed her phone and charger before leaving her bedroom. She walked down the hall and the stairs before she passed the kitchen and entered the living room.

She sat down on the couch and snapped a quick selfie of herself. She softly smiled into the camera and posted the picture on her Instagram with the quote  ** _Fun night ahead! Finally going to see Black Panther!_**

She tagged her best friend and smiled once her followers started liking and commenting how pretty she looked under her picture. She was about to close the app when someone tagged her in the comments.

 

**_Buckyforever!: @yourusername are you and Seb ever gonna be friends again? He misses you!_ **

The person had written. She frowned and quickly closed the app, fearing that if she would’ve stayed longer on it, she’d answer that person and cause an unnecessary scene. [Y/N] cleared her throat and quickly thought about how excited she was to see Steve again. Her phone chirped in her hands. She saw that [Y/B/F/N] had informed her that she would arrive in a few minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian’s phone chirped as he finished his last bite of dinner. Margarita was already in bed after the fight they had an hour ago. None of them knew what the fight was really about, they just yelled mean and hurtful things at each other before she broke down and went to their shared room, calling it a night.

Sebastian was exhausted of the unhealthy behavior but a part of him couldn’t let her go easily like that. He had cooked himself dinner while wondering what [Y/N] was doing before sitting alone on the couch and turning the TV on. He didn’t really pay attention to the screen because his mind started wondering.

The sound of his phone chirping pulled him out of his deep thoughts. Sebastian cleared his throat before setting the plate on the small coffee table and picking up his phone. He had received an Instagram notification of [Y/N], she just had posted a picture.

His heart skipped a beat while he quickly unlocked his phone and went straight to the app.  _Wow…She looks absolutely magnificent_ was the first thought that popped into his head while staring at her picture. His stomach churned as he continued staring at her, he silently wished that he could be with her.

When he read her quote, he started contemplating whether to go to her house or not. Sebastian locked his phone and let out a frustrated sigh, his feelings being all over the place. The last few weeks weren’t the best of his life, and he was starting to think about how to end his misery…

 

 

* * *

 

“You look gorgeous!”, [Y/B/F/N] gushed with a grin. [Y/N] giggled and did a little twirl, “Thanks babe” she answered before the two ladies hugged each other. “Steve is so excited to see you again, he couldn’t stop talking about you at work”, [Y/B/F/N] spoke once they had pulled away from the hug.

“Really?” [Y/N] asked and quickly strolled over to the small coffee table, taking her purse before walking with her best friend towards the front door. “Yes! He said that he wanted to get to know you better because you seem very lovely and nice” her best friend continued while leaving the house and walking to her car.

[Y/N] smiled. It had been a very long time since she had some guy gushing about her, or even showed interest in her. But on the other hand, she dismissed every attempt of a guy trying to get close to her because of Sebastian.  _No, now’s not the time to think about him_  her inner voice sternly spoke.

“I want to get to know him too”, she answered her best friend who let out an excited squeal at her statement. “You two would be such a cute couple” she continued gushing about imaginary scenarios while pulling out of the drive way.

The two ladies continued laughing and talking while listening to their favorite songs. Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at the cinema. “There they are!”, [Y/B/F/B] said and pointed at the two handsome men waiting at the front door.

[Y/N] smiled when she saw Steve, he looked even more handsome than she remembered. Her best friend’s date was also a coworker of hers, they greeted each other with a peck on the lips, which surprised [Y/N] because she didn’t know that they had grown closer.

[Y/N] smirked at her best friend who rolled her eyes while smiling before giving Steve her full attention. “Hey Steve”, she gently smiled and leaned in, greeting him with three kisses on the cheeks. “Hello [Y/N], you look gorgeous” he said and took a step back to get a better look at her.

[Y/N] loved the attention she received, feeling so confident. “Thank you” she said before the four of them entered the cinema and bought their tickets for the Black Panther movie. Once they had entered the correct theater room, they got into their seat and began talking and munching on their popcorn while the commercials played on the big screen.

“So how was your day?”, Steve smiled and leaned closer, resting his hand on [Y/N]’s thigh. She smiled “It was good, got nothing to complain about” she answered him before stuffing her mouth full of popcorn. Steve smiled, “You got some popcorn there” he mumbled before leaning closer and removing the tiny piece from the corner of her mouth.

She stared deeply into his eyes, feeling attracted to him. Steve’s eyes never left hers as he placed the pop corn on her lower lip. [Y/N] slowly opened her mouth before he pushed the popcorn in between her lips. “There” he whispered while lingering his finger on her lower lip. The atmosphere had changed as the two of them only had eyes for each other.

“Finally!”, [Y/B/F/N] loud remark pulled the two out of their trance. [Y/N] cleared her throat and noticed that her heart was pounding in her chest.  _So close…_  she thought. Steve quickly removed his finger and gave her one last smile before focusing on the movie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I need to download the official soundtrack album”, [Y/B/F/N] spoke while waving her hands frantically in the air. The movie was spectacular, it had everything, angst, comedy a little bit of romance and action.

Steve’s hand never left [Y/N]’s thigh which didn’t bother her. She even cuddled up to him during the angsty moments, feeling safe in his strong arms. Her best friend did the same with her date. [Y/N] was somehow glad that she didn’t attend the premiere with Sebastian, she was shocked to see him in the post credit scene.

The four of them were standing in the parking lot, their cars parked next to one another. [Y/N] smiled over at her best friend who was giggling at what her date was whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened at the last thing he whispered before she walked towards her and pulled her aside, “Do you mind letting Steve drive you home?” she asked with an excited smile.

[Y/N] giggled while nodding her head, knowing that her best friend was about to have an eventful evening filled with certain activities. She squealed and hugged [Y/N] before promising to call her the next day and fill her in with the details with a wink at the end before hopping into her car with her date.

“So, you’re my drive home eh?”, [Y/N] chuckled. Steve was already grinning from ear to ear. He nodded before they got into his car and she gave him the directions to her house.

The car ride was amusing as the they played 21 questions and told the corniest jokes. She found out that they had some things in common like they shared same hobbies and music taste. “Here we are” [Y/N] announced Steve had parked in her drive way. “Do you want to come in and have a glass of wine?” she suggested with a smile.  _I’m really doing this!_ Steve frantically nodded his head, wanting nothing more than enjoy her company for a little longer. The two of them hopped out of his car and quickly walked up the front porch.

A few minutes later, they were seated on the couch with a glass of wine in their hands. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you the second you walked into our office”, Steve said and stared deeply into [Y/N]’s eyes. His hand rested on her thigh. “I had trouble finding enough courage to come up to you, took me an hour actually” he confessed with a shy smile.

[Y/N]’s heart warmed at the cute confession. “Well I’m glad you did because you’re a really nice guy” she answered and giggled when he placed his glass on the small coffee table and did the same with hers. He moved closer to her, their thighs touching now.

No words were spoken when Steve slowly leaned in, his eyes flickering between [Y/N]’s lips and eyes. It was like he was silently asking permission to kiss her. She nodded her head and watched with anticipation and a pounding heart how the distance between their lips got smaller and smaller.

They closed their eyes once they felt each other’s breath brushing against one another’s lower lips.  _This is it…_

 

 

_*Ding Dong*_

 

 

“Damn it” [Y/N] hissed annoyed and reopened her eyes. Steve chuckled before pressing a gently kiss against her soft cheek. “Just a second” she quickly spoke with a smile before standing up and walking towards the front door, silently cursing the person the person who ruined the intense moment.

She swung the door open, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

“S-Sebastian…” [Y/N] blinked a few times as she stood there frozen in shock. She gulped down the lump in her throat as the two of them stared at each other.

She couldn’t help but notice how he had changed, he looked a little pale and he had dark circles under his eyes but nonetheless, he still was as handsome as always.

Sebastian was in awe of how gorgeous she looked, breathtaking. His heart started pounding once she whispered his name, he had missed her so much. “W-What are you doing here?” [Y/N] asked confused.

“Why?”, was all he asked and stepped forwards, entering her home without her permission but she didn’t say a word as she stepped back, their eyes never leaving each other. [Y/N] knew damn well what he was asking, but she didn’t feel ready to confess her feelings to him yet.

“Uh [Y/N]?” Steve’s voice pulled her out of her shock state.

Sebastian’s blood started to boil once he saw Steve sitting on the couch. His eyes looked over at the coffee table and his jaw clenched when he saw the wine glasses, knowing damn well what he had walked into…  _No…_ his inner voice spoke as sudden panic and jealousy rose inside him.

[Y/N] looked at Steve “Yeah?” she asked and felt the attraction towards him slowly vanish. “I think I should leave, it looks like you two have something to clear” he awkwardly cleared his throat before standing up and taking his coat. “Yeah that would be great” Sebastian’s stern voice snapped.

Steve was disappointed to see that [Y/N] didn’t stop him or even said something, “See you around” he mumbled before leaving the house.

[Y/N]’s heart was pounding in her chest, she didn’t know that the night would end like this. “Why [Y/N]” Sebastian asked again and took a step towards her, gently touching her arm. A shudder ran down her body, hating that he still had that pleasant effect on her.

“I know what I did was fucked up but was it so bad that you had to cut me off?”, Sebastian continued and intensely stared into her eyes, anger and pain flashing different through them. He was angry at her, hurt but he also wanted to touch her, hold her close to him.

“I-I can’t” [Y/N] stuttered and felt uncomfortable under his piercing stare. The actor scoffed, ”but you can ignore my messages, calls and emails for two months straight right?” he snapped, his emotions getting the best of him.

[Y/N]’s blood started to boil. “I had my fucking reason” she hissed and glared at him. “Then tell me why!” he burst out and threw his hands in the air. “No! I have been hurt enough!” she yelled back as her whole body started trembling.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, “Hurt?!” he shouted confused, “You haven’t been ignored by someone who means a lot to you!”. That was it, “No! I’ve been stood up and neglected by the man I love!” [Y/N] shouted before gasping. Her hand flew to her mouth.  _Fuck…._

Sebastian’s heart stopped beating at her words…A warm feeling filled his body as he swallowed hard. [Y/N] felt like she was about to pass out, still in shock of what just had happened. “Get out” she whispered before turning around and storming away, being too afraid of getting officially friend zoned if she would have stayed.

 

Sebastian’s eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing. He was breathing heavily while watching his best friend walk away. _If she leaves now, it’s over…I’ll never get her back…_  Something inside him snapped and the next thing he knew, he was following her.

[Y/N] heard his heavy footsteps behind her and rolled her eyes, wanting nothing more than to get hide underneath the covers and call it a day.  _I fucking humiliated myself_. “[Y/N]” Sebastian called out behind her. She ignored him and quickly rushed up the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest. Sebastian’s anger rose once he saw how she ignored him and picked up the pace, trying to get to her room and probably shut him out.

“[Y/N, stop it!” he continued and jogged towards her. [Y/N] ignored him again and felt relieved when she had reached the door of her room. She was about to open it when she got spun around and pushed against the closed door. She opened her mouth to protest but got cut off by a pair of soft lips smashed against her.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she realized what was happening. Sebastian groaned softly once his lips collided against [Y/N]’s.

Their minds went completely blank for a few seconds when they started moving their lips passionately against one another. [Y/N] let out a soft sigh in between the kisses, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

Sebastian held her face in his hands as he licked her lower lip before slipping it past her lips and finding her warm, wet tongue. [Y/N] whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist before moving her tongue sensually against his.

They started breathing heavily as their lungs burned form lack of oxygen but none of them really cared. Without opening his eyes or breaking the kiss, Sebastian opened the door to her room and gently walked her into the room before closing the door behind him.

His hands started roaming all over her body, squeezing her soft and delicate skin while groaning into her mouth. “Seb” [Y/N] whimpered once he squeezed her full breasts and massaged them, feeling her nipples harden at his touch.

“[Y/N]” he groaned before walking her towards the bed, their lips never leaving each other. Sebastian gently pushed [Y/N] onto the bed before trailing soft kisses up and down her neck, loving the way she whispered his name.

He started undressing her, his mouth kissing every inch of her soft skin while wondering how someone could be so perfect. His eyes wandered over every bump and stretch mark, “Gorgeous” he whispered breathlessly.

[Y/N] relaxed on the bed and closed her eyes, enjoying the indescribable feeling of Sebastian’s lips pressing softly against her soft skin while his hands roamed all over her body. Her arousal started gathering in between her thick thighs. He took his time undressing her, being in awe of her beauty. [Y/N] didn’t feel shy when the last piece of clothing got removed from her body.

Sebastian bit his lip and stared lovingly at the gorgeous goddess lying in front of him.

“Your turn” she whispered out of breath and helped him get undressed, her warm hands wandering all over his body. It was still hard for her to comprehend that her deepest desire and wish was coming true. She loved how Sebastian reacted to her touch, he moaned and groaned whenever she squeezed his soft skin or ran her hand through his short hair.

Once they were both undressed, Sebastian hovered above [Y/N] while staring deeply into her eyes. None of them said a word, it was like the world had stopped turning and only focused on the two of them. Nothing felt wrong.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again while his hand slowly moved down until he was cupping her sex, making [Y/N] cry out at the pleasant friction. His thumb circled her sensitive nub while two of his fingers rubbed up and down her wet folds.  _So delicate…_ he thought to himself before slipping his tongue past her parted lips and gently sucking on it.  _This is perfect, she’s perfect…_

[Y/N]’s inner walls started fluttering, “Seb” she moaned in between the heated French kisses they shared. “I know baby” he groaned, already knowing that she was close to the edge. His length twitched when she bucked her hips upwards, brushing her sex against it.

He moaned her name before removing his hand from where she needed him the most, “I need you [Y/N]. I need you so much” Sebastian groaned before aligning his length at her entrance. He looked at her while breathing heavily, silently asking her for permission.

[Y/N] nodded her head, feeling overwhelmed with happiness and pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s neck and smiled at him. Her beautiful smile made Sebastian smile as well before he pushed his hips forwards, his length slowly sliding inside her.

They both let out a loud moan, followed by their names as they felt completed, like lock and key. Immense pleasure flowed through their bodies as they drowned into the intense feeling of being united in the most intimate way possible.

[Y/N] felt her inner walls being deliciously stretched by Sebastian’s length, which twitched once he had filler her up to the hilt. He let out a low whimper at how warm and tight she felt around him. “Please move” she begged him and cried out when he immediately started thrusting his hips at a steady pace.

Their moans and groans echoed through the room as they passionately made love to one another. [Y/N]’s head was thrown back as she chanted Sebastian’s name when he had found her sweet spot and took a hold of her leg, wrapping it around his waist before increasing the pace of thrusting. His pubic bone grinded against her clit, which made her had spin as a delightful shudder ran down her spine.

“Yes” was all she cried out while her fingernails dug themselves into his shoulders, waves of immense pleasure crashing over her body. Sebastian couldn’t help but stare lovingly at her face, thinking of magnificent perfect she looked with her eyes clenched shut, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips parted while moans and cries left them.

[Y/N]’s inner walls started to clench around Sebastian’s length, “I-I’m close” she whimpered. “I’m right behind you” he whispered before running his hand down her body, finding her sensitive nub again. His thumb quickly circled her clit. That was it, [Y/N] fell over the edge with a loud cry as her body shuddered. Sparks and fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids. The feeling of her inner walls clenching tightly around his length threw Sebastian over the edge.

Loud cries left his parted lips as he released himself inside her with uncoordinated thrusts. His eyes clenched shut at the explainable pleasure he felt, “I-I love you” he cracked before he collapsed on top of [Y/N].

Their heavy breaths echoed through the room as they still were in trance of what just happened. Their sweaty bodies trembled with the aftershock of their intense orgasms as they clung onto one another.

[Y/N] never wanted the moment to end, she felt exhausted but happy.  _He loves me…_ she thought to herself as a tired grin slowly crept its way onto her face. She was also very impressed, Sebastian had turned her world upside down with his intimate passion.

He kept mumbling her name as he slowly rolled off her but pulled her body on top of his. He kissed the top of her head, loving the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. No words were spoken as [Y/N] rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while she started to slip into unconsciousness.

Sebastian looked down at her and saw that she already was sleeping, cute little snores leaving her lips. He smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep, exhausted but happy.

 


	5. Heartbreaking, much?

The sun was slowly rising and the birds were chirping when Sebastian woke up from his peaceful sleep. A groan left his lips as he blinked his eyes a few times, needing to adjust to the bright sunlight that was shining through the room.

When he finally was able to see clear, he felt a warm, soft body lying on top of him. He looked down and a smile instantly crept onto his face when he saw [Y/N] sleeping peacefully with a beautiful smile on her face. Beautiful was all he thought while staring at her.

His heart melted in his chest once he thought about what had happened the night before, the beautiful memories kept replaying in his head while he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on top of her head.

“Wow” he whispered to himself as he remembered how intense and passionate they had made love to one another. Sebastian closed his eyes for a few more seconds as he continued to be in awe.  _Margarita…_

His eyes shot open and widened at at the thought of her.  _I cheated on her!_  His heart started beating frantically as short gasp left his parted lips. Guilt instantly rushed through his body as he slowly pushed [Y/N] off him and gently crawled out of bed all while mumbling, “No, no no” to himself.

A lump formed in his throat as he quickly walked towards his scattered clothes on the floor and quickly put them on, wanting nothing more than to go to his girlfriend and confess what had happened.

The sound of loud shuffling along with short puffs of air woke [Y/N] up. She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes, smiling when seeing that the sun had already risen. She reached her arm out, wanting to cuddle onto her Sebastian but frowned when she felt no one next to her.

She slowly sat up and grinned when she saw him, with his back facing her, “Good morning” she softly said and covered her naked body with sheets that smelled like him.

Sebastian jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around, panic rising in his stomach as he knew what he had to do. “Morning”, he mumbled and frowned, feeling nauseous.

[Y/N] frowned and leaned back against the headboard, “What’s wrong? And why are you putting your clothes on?” she asked with a confused frown. Sebastian hated how innocent she looked, “I-I gotta go…” was all he mumbled before finally before continuing to dress himself.

[Y/N]’s heart started pounding in her chest, ”What do you mean, you have to go? Are you just gonna leave me here after what happened last night?” her voice got higher at the end. Sebastian let out a desperate sigh.

“I am so sorry [Y/N]…What happened last night was a mistake. I should have never kissed you, let alone go further than that” he spoke while his heart shattered at every word that left his mouth.

[Y/N] bit her lip harshly as she couldn’t believe what was happening. “[Y/N]-“ Sebastian started but she cut him off, “Are you fucking serious?!  **You** kissed me!  **You**  seduced me!  **You**  made love to me and said that  **you**  loved  **me**!” she yelled as thick tears streamed down her face, her heart breaking all over again but this time it was way worse than before.

Her heart was painfully throbbing in her chest as she glared at Sebastian who had a sad look on his face. “I don’t know what came over me! I was missing you so fucking much and my brain just shut off when you walked away!” he tried to excuse himself which resulted in [Y/N] getting of the bed and walking towards him, the sheets still wrapped around her body.

“So, what happened yesterday meant nothing to you?!” she yelled in his face and pushed him with one hand, the other one holding the sheets tightly to her body. Sebastian was too ashamed to even look her in the eyes. “You’re just gonna use my body like that and run off the next day?” she continued crying. Sebastian kept his gaze on the floor, feeling the pain he had caused [Y/N].  _What have I done…_

“Fucking answer me!” her voice cracked at the end as she pushed him again, making him take a step backwards. Sebastian swallowed hard before lifting his head and sadly looking at her. He “It should have never happened” he whispered, feeling disappointed and disgusted with himself.

[Y/N] heart skipped a beat as his words swirled in her head, she felt used and disgusted by herself. A soft cry left her lips while her whole body started trembling, her blood boiling in anger and heartbreak.

“I hate you” she whispered and shook her head. Sebastian’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at her words, his eyes widened. “[Y/N] y-you don’t mean that, I-“ Sebastian started with a shaky voice, “Get out! Leave my fucking house!” she cut him off by yelling at the top of her lungs, not caring if she was waking her neighbors up.

She pointed towards the door and hatefully glared at him. Sebastian was caught off guard by her outburst, “[Y/N] please!” he begged and took a step towards her. She let out another scream and harshly pushed him away from her, feeling utterly disgusted that she had let him kiss her and feel her in most intimate way.

The tears never stopped rushing down her face as she started gasping for air, feeling like she was about to faint any second. For Sebastian, it was unbearable to watch her break down like that, knowing that he was the reason behind her pain.

“Leave” [Y/N] croaked out one last time before she weakly crawled on top of her bed and silently cried to herself. Sebastian took one last look at her before picking up his jacket and leaving her room.

Loud sobs left her lips as she listened to him closing the door behind him. A part of her wished that he would at least say some final words or tell her that it was a joke, that he wanted her.

Tears brimmed Sebastian’s eyes as he quickly left [Y/N]’s house and hopped into his car.  _She hates me_  his inner voice kept saying as he pulled out of his driveway and drove towards his apartment, the immense guilt never leaving him.

Once he had parked outside his apartment, he quickly entered the building. After he had entered his apartment, he immediately walked to his room and hopped into the shower.

A part of him didn’t want to wash [Y/N]’s scent off his body but whenever he thought of her, Margarita entered his mind and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He had cheated on her and now had to confess it.

He wasn’t ready to give up on their relationship but on the other hand he also wanted to be with [Y/N]. He hated how he got caught up in between two women.

Sebastian had confessed that he loved [Y/N], the words rolled off his tongue so easily it surprised him.  _She hates me_  his inner voice said as the memories of not too long ago started replaying in his mind. His heart shattered into tiny pieces when she had sad those words and the way she glared at him while kicking him out was something he would never forget.

Twenty minutes later, Sebastian got out of the shower and dried his body with a towel. After that, he quickly changed into other clothes before leaving his room and walking towards the kitchen.

“Fuck” he whispered to himself while leaning against the kitchen counter. “Hey” the soft voice of his girlfriend made him jump and turn around. Margarita was standing at the front door, a small smile on her face.

She walked up to Sebastian and hugged him. He was shocked because it had been days since they had hugged or even kissed each other. Nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

“Can we talk?” she asked and pulled away from the hug. He nodded his head, “Yeah sure” he answered before the couple sat at the kitchen counter.  _This is it…._

“After you didn’t return home last night I started thinking about our relationship” Margarita said.

“Baby, there’s something I need to tell you” Sebastian cut her off, his heart pounding in his chest. “No. Let me finished” she said and took a deep breath. “I understand why you left. Our relationship has been going down a rough path and I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I want to stop the fighting and ignoring and go back to talking and laughing for hours and enjoy each other’s company” she finished.

Sebastian felt like a heavy weight had been removed from his shoulder. He smiled, “I apologize too, the last few weeks have been terrible”. Margarita smiled and took a hold of his hand, “I agree so, whatever happened these last few weeks, including last night, is done. Over. Let’s start to rebuild our relationship” she grinned. Sebastian nodded his head, “Come here” he whispered before they both leaned in and kissed each other gently. He frowned when he realized that the sparks he always felt when they kissed was gone.

“I missed having you so close” she whispered in between the kisses they shared. Sebastian hummed and pulled away from her lips. “I love you” Margarita spoke with a smile. “I love you too” Sebastian faked a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

[Y/N] let out a sniffle before she took a deep breath, wiping the tears off her face while pacing up and down bedroom. She had quickly taken a shower and got dressed after Sebastian had left.

She was a sobbing mess while doing so, not thinking that her heart could bear so much pain. The events of the previous evening kept replaying in her head, making more tears rush down her cheeks because a part of her thought that her dream had finally come true. Sebastian was the one who initiated everything, she thought that maybe that was a sign but she thought wrong.

After she had gotten dressed, she started pacing up and down her bedroom, trying to calm her raging emotions down before she’d do something she’d regret. She let her final tears run down her face before taking a deep breath.

“Enough” [Y/N] mumbled to herself and wiped the tears off her face. Despite the aching pain she felt in her heart, she knew that she needed to get her mind off what happened not long ago. She didn’t want to let what happened with Sebastian influence her.  _I got over him once, I can do it again_ …

She walked over to her nightstand and unlocked the phone, seeing that she had ten minutes left before she had to leave for work. A part of her wanted to crawl back into her bad and let the heartbreak consume her but she knew that that wasn’t the right thing to do.

 _No! No sulking around [Y/N] you’ll get over him again, you will!_ her inner voice encouraged her to which she nodded her head. She unplugged her phone from the charger and took her purse before leaving her bedroom, reminding herself that she needed to change the sheets.

After she had a quick breakfast, she checked her messages and responded to them before she left her house and quickly got into her car. Once she was inside, the let out a shaky breath feeling so many emotions run through her body while pulled out of her driveway.

Once [Y/N] had entered the building, she kept a calm and quiet demeanor while walking towards her own office. She faked a smile to whoever greeted her before she closed the door behind her and walked over to her desk.

A few minutes later, she had started her computer and checked the tasks that needed to get done while Sebastian kept lingering in her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

[Y/N] may I speak you?” her boss asked while patiently waiting at the open doorway. Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly nodded her head “Yes of course”. He smiled and entered her office before closing the door behind him.

She watched him take a seat at her desk and smile at her.  _Fuck what have I done_ …she thought to herself and tried to calm down her frantic heartbeat.

Her boss cleared his throat, “I have some very excited news for you” he began and grinned, “You have been promoted to be the CEO’s secretary!” he announced. [Y/N] gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, afraid that she would scream any moment.

“You’ve been one of the best employees we had in a very long time and CEO knows that nobody but you earned this promotion” he smiled and chuckled when she stood up and reached her hand out, frantically shaking his while thanking him over and over again.

“There’s still one thing that comes with the promotion besides a higher salary” her boss continued and adjusted his tie, “But I want you to take a few days to think about it”. [Y/N] frowned but nodded her head.

“The CEO’s office is in Paris, France. Accepting the promotion means that you’ll have to move to France as soon as possible” he finished and watched her eyes widen. “W-Wow” was all she said and stared at her boss for a few seconds.

Her mind started wandering.  _Moving to France means that I’ll have to leave everything behind. My house, my friends and [Y/B/F/N], my family and…Sebastian_. Her heart painfully throbbed in her chest at the mere thought of him. She wasn’t able to look him in the eyes again, never again.

“I accept” she spoke up with determination. Her boss was surprised because the news was a huge pill to swallow. “ Are you sure?” he asked to which [Y/N] nodded her head and smiled, “I’m 100 % sure. Thank you so much” she finished.

“I’m very happy for you [Y/N]” he said one last time before leaving her office. [Y/N] sat down and leaned back, taking a deep breath as she realized what had happened. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

She thought about planning the whole move and search for a new place over there while texting [Y/B/F/N] and telling her about the exciting news. Her best friend called her, squealing loudly and congratulating her over and over again.

After that she did the same with her parents. It took her a long time before she was able to decide that this was her chance at getting away from Sebastian. This was her chance to get a closure and start a new life in France, for away from him.

So, with shaky fingers she typed in her last message to Sebastian. A part of her wanted to send him a long paragraph, describing how hurt and disappointed she was but she knew that it was unnecessary.

 

When [Y/N] read his reply, she rolled her eyes before locking her phone and letting out a deep sigh, “I’m moving to Paris”.

 

 


	6. Who's the one hurting now?

[Y/N]’s life changed hectically after she had accepted her promotion. She instantly started searching for a place in Paris while putting her house for sale. The stress she was having was overwhelming but nonetheless she was happy to be able to start a new life abroad. [Y/B/F/N] was there to always help and support her, even encouraged her to take French classes to make communication over there a lot easier.

Luckily, after weeks of searching, she had finally found a nice house near her new work in Paris. Her house also had been sold and she was able to send all her belongings to France while staying at her best friend’s place.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Margarita’s relationship didn’t get better. Margarita tried her best to bring back the love and passion between them but unfortunately, Sebastian didn’t seem to try at all. He had decided to step back and let [Y/N] heal and try to forgive him for what had happened between them, hoping that she was willing to give him another chance.

Sebastian was heartbroken when after weeks of hearing nothing from [Y/N], he had to find out via [Y/B/F/N]’s Tweet that she was moving to Paris. Thick tears brimmed his eyes when he had re read the tweet over and over again while feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He was devastated and ashamed that no one had bothered to tell him about the big news. For him, he knew that he was running out of time.

It didn’t take him long to find out that she was moving in the next four weeks, the thought of it made his stomach churn because he knew that he was running out of time…

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh when the warm water hit his tensed muscles. He just had come back from a trip to London and immediately hopped into the shower, when he had arrived at his apartment. He instantly walked to his room where he dropped his suitcases before going to the bathroom and hopping into the shower, feeling dirty and tired.

He started washing his body while humming random tunes, different thoughts flooding through his mind. A smile crept onto his face while he massaged the good smelling shampoo through his hair, the massage felt great on his scalp as she felt the stress slowly leave his body _Oh that’s it…._ he mentally sighed to himself while rinsing the shampoo out.

In the meantime, Margarita had just arrived home and called out for her boyfriend. When she got no reply, she thought that he wasn’t home so she walked over to the couch and sat on it, a deep sigh leaving her lips. She had been feeling down for the past couple of weeks, she really had hoped that the love, passion and fun would return into her relationship, but she thought wrong.

She stared at the black TV screen while wondering how long she could continue being in a disconnected relationship with no communication. She thought about how the two of them drifted so far apart that it made her consider breaking up with Sebastian. Her heart painfully throbbed in her chest, feeling that the end of her relationship was nearing.

A chirping sound pulled her out of her sad but realistic thoughts. Margarita looked down at the small coffee table and saw Sebastian’s phone light up as it chirped again. Her heart skipped a beat when a thought popped up in her head.  _Let me go through his phone…_ she thought to herself.

She was about to reach out for the phone when she stopped herself.  _No! I can’t do this! I trust him…_ her inner voice spoke, making shame run through her body as she realized that she was  **that**  desperate to save her failing relationship.

She shook her head and let out a sigh, “What’s left to lose?” she mumbled to herself with a scoff before taking the phone and staring at the screen for a minute.  _I am really doing this…_ her hands started shaking as she swiped up the screen and slowly typed in the code, his birthday.

Margarita’s heart started pounding in her chest when she saw that one of Sebastian’s closest friends had sent him a message saying

**Seb, you need to tell Margarita the truth…**

She frowned and reread the message, not knowing what the friend meant by that. She went to the message app and noticed a conversation with Sebastian and [Y/N]. She immediately clicked on it and read what [Y/N] had written

**I’m done, you took advantage of my weakness now. Forget our friendship, forget me. Goodbye Sebastian**

Margarita frowned again and wondered what [Y/N] meant by Sebastian taking advantage of her. Different thoughts swirled through her mind as fear slowly crept through her body, making her stomach churn.

She let out a shaky breath before standing up and pacing up and down the living room, her boyfriend’s phone still in her hand.  _This is not good…_

In the meantime, Sebastian just had finished putting clothes on while drying his hair with a towel. He walked over to the nightstand in search for his phone but frowned once he just saw its charger.

“I must have left it in the living room” he mumbled to himself and made his way there, still drying his hair. When he walked into the kitchen, he quickly drank a glass of water while watching his girlfriend pace up and down the living room, a frown on her face.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Sebastian asked and placed the now empty glass on the counter before walking to the living room. Margarita stopped pacing and looked at him, that’s when he saw that she had his phone in her hands.

A fearful shudder ran down his back as he knew what had happened. “Explain” was all she said and glared at him. Sebastian let out a deep breath and took a step closer to her “Babe I-“ he began, “I said explain!” she snapped and cut him off.

“What have you read?” he mumbled and tossed the towel onto the couch. “Your friend saying that you need to tell me the truth and [Y/N] saying you took advantage of her weakness. What happened?” Margarita said in one breath, not knowing if she was ready to hear the truth.

Sebastian ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  _This is it…_ “A few weeks ago, after we had another big fight and you went early to bed, I-I drove over to [Y/N]’s house” he softly spoke, his stomach churning once he saw his girlfriend starting to breathe heavily while staring at him.

“And then?” she asked while running a hand through her hair, feeling like her heart was about to burst.

“We fought…She confessed that she loved me before kicking me out but” he let out a shaky sigh and looked Margarita right in the eyes, “When she walked away I followed her and we ended up having sex”. The truth was out.

Margarita’s felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces, the air got knocked out of her as she stared wide eyed at Sebastian. Sebastian bit his lip as he sympathetically stared at her, he hated to cause people pain. He knew that he had broken her heart and had to deal with the consequences of his unfaithfulness.

“Why?” Margarita croaked out while thick tears started rushing down her face. She couldn’t describe the pain she was feeling, the man who she loved and shared a life with for two years had slept with his best friend and didn’t say anything, she had to find out herself.

“Why did you sleep with her?”, she hissed with hatred and jealousy in her voice while glaring at Sebastian. He swallowed the big lump in his throat.  _Here comes the truth…_ he thought to himself and took a few deep breaths, knowing that the following confession would break her even more.

“Because I’ve been in love with her the past three years”

Margarita let out a gasp mixed with a cry. Her blood started boiling. “I didn’t fully realize that I had been falling for her. I always have felt drawn to her and I thought that the way she made me feel was platonic love, but then I figured that it was more than that…I-I love her” he finished and sadly stared at her.

“Then why did you ever make a fucking move on me, why did you ask me out while being in love with her?!” Margarita yelled at the top of her lungs, her emotions swirling inside her like a hurricane. This was too much for her.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away while getting into Sebastian’s face. “Why did you stay with me for two years?! Why didn’t you spare me this pain, anger, betrayal and humiliation?!” she continued yelling while pushing his chest, making him take a step back.

Her cries echoed through the living room as she continued glaring at him, “Huh?! Tell me Sebastian! And why didn’t you confess what you did? Why did you continued to pretend to love me?!” Margarita’s voice cracked at the end she sobbed.

Sebastian’s heart painfully throbbed in his chest, he felt the guilt eat him alive. “Because I felt attracted to two of you when we first met. [Y/N] had just gotten out of a verbal and mental relationship, it took her a long time to get over her ex” he spoke.

Margarita scoffed, “So you used me to keep your bed warm at night until she was over her ex?” she spat and wiped the tears off her face, getting a clearer view. Sebastian shook his head, “No…I felt more attracted to you at that time, so I chose to be with you. I though that my feelings for her had somehow faded…but they never did. It’s now that I realized that” he confessed and shook his head, being disappointed in himself.

“I am so sorry for what I’ve done to you Margarita” he whispered.

“I somehow knew it”, Margarita whispered and took a step back, feeling a painful jab in her chest. Sebastian gasped in surprise and stared wide eyed at her, “H-How…?”. She sniffled, “When she had cut you off. The way you acted had me worried that you were falling in love with her.

And after we reconciled and tried to start fresh, you-“ she let out a silent cry and clenched eyes shut. “You mumbled her name in your sleep. It woke me up at night and I thought that I was hearing wrong. You moaned her name once while we made love and I pretended that I didn’t notice”, the pain she felt was unbearable.

“You distanced yourself and from me and our relationship, I always was jealous of her because I felt that you gave her your best version of you…and not me” and with that she sat down and the couch before sobbing into her hands, her shoulders shaking while she let the heartbreak consume her.

Sebastian was frozen as he stared at Margarita crying her heart out on the couch. “This was never my intention” he whispered shamefully.

“When were you planning on breaking up with me?” she stuttered through the tears and looked at him, her eyes getting red from all the crying. He looked down, not being able to look her in the eyes, “Before [Y/N]’s moving to Paris” he confessed, “Which will apparently be next month”, after that it was silent.

While Margarita let the emotions wash over her and come out through the tears. She started looking back at how they started to drift apart and blamed [Y/N] for it. She always felt like she had to challenge her in order to get Sebastian’s full attention. She knew it was mean to think that way but she was glad that [Y/N] had cut him off, she was happy to finally have him to herself.

Sebastian was drowning in guilt for not having manned up and tell her the truth. He felt bad for pretending to try and save their relationship while planning to end it soon. He knew damn well that he could have saved this drama, created by himself, when he would have been upfront with both women.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Sebastian was finally able to move. He slowly made his way to the couch and sat down next to Margarita. Her loud sobs had calmed down but the tears never stopped coming.

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked at her, “I am so sorry Margarita” he whispered and placed his hand on her thigh. She shrugged his hand off and turned to him. “It’s too late for that Seb…You broke me”.

His eyes clenched shut for a few seconds, “Do you regret sleeping with her?” she asked and stare deeply into his eyes. Sebastian blinked a few times and bit his tongue, not wanting to cause her more pain.

Margarita knew the answer and she didn’t like it. “So, not only did you cheat, but you enjoyed doing it?” she tried to raise her voice but was too weak to do so. “Wow” she scoffed and got off the couch.

“Margarita-“

“We’re done” she cut him off. “Whatever is left of this relationship is done. I’ll pack my stuff” and with that, she stormed off to their once shared room where she immediately began packing all her belongings while crying. Now, all she wanted was to get out of their shared apartment.

Sebastian didn’t move a muscle as he listened to the stumping and shuffling noise of Margarita in the bedroom. Despite the nasty break up that just happened, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

After two hours full of crying and packing, Margarita had all her clothes packed and her car waiting outside. She was going to stay at her best friend’s place while searching for a new apartment. Sebastian was kind enough to help her load her things into the car, none of them speaking to one another.

When he put the last bag in her trunk, he turned to her and surprisingly engulfed her in a tight hug. “I wish you nothing but the best Margarita and I hope that you’ll forgive me and not hate me” he whispered into her ear.

Margarita was surprised but closed her eyes and enjoyed the last hug she would receive from him. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder while breathing in his scent. “Maybe one day. I hope she’s worth it” she mumbled before pulling away and sniffing.

The now ex lovers stared at each other before Margarita hopped into the car while Sebastian silently watched. After she had disappeared from his sight, he went back to his apartment and sat down on the couch, the memories of the break up going through his head.

“Time to start fresh” he mumbled to himself while lifting his phone off the couch and unlocking it. He went straight to the Twitter app and tweeted.

 

After that, he was so exhausted that he went straight to bed. Little did he know that a few hours later, Margarita had also tweeted something…

 

 

 


	7. Need to get away

It has been three weeks and six days since Sebastian and Margarita broke up. The media went crazy after she took a jab at [Y/N], making it obvious that she had something to do with the break up. [Y/N] decided to not say anything for the sake of everybody. Did she feel guilty? Yes. Did she feel like it was her fault? Yes. Did she reach out to Sebastian? No. Did Sebastian reach out to her? Surprisingly, no.

Photographers started following her around like crazy, throwing nasty and cruel questions at her to try and get any reaction out of her. Fortunately, she kept her chin high and not once answered them, even though some questions really hurt her feelings but she knew that that would only cause more drama. On the other hand, she felt sympathy for Margarita because she knew that she really loved Sebastian and couldn’t imagine the pain she feeling. She tried her best to not focus on them as her life was about to change drastically.

 

* * *

 

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

 

 

The sound of [Y/N]’s alarm pulled her out of her dreamless sleep. She reached her arm out and silenced it before she let out a loud groan. Her eyes fluttered open before she sat up and leaned her head against the headboard.  _Today’s the day_ , she thought to herself while yawning and stretching.

Today was the big day, she was moving officially to Paris. She had been tossing and turning all night long, different emotions going through her body as she couldn’t fall asleep. She had barely slept but didn’t feel tired at all.

“Let’s do it” she mumbled to herself before she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She had been living with her best friends for over a month. They enjoyed the time they spent together as roommates. [Y/N] brushed her teeth and washed her face before hopping into the shower and washing her body and hair. She was in a good mood, humming random songs to herself.

After that, she dried her body off with a towel before applying body lotion all over her body and putting light make up on her face. When she was done, she quickly got dressed in a simple pencil skirt and a white long sleeved sweater and black heels, not wanting to dress all extra and special for her last day.

She walked over to nightstand and took her phone purse before leaving the bedroom and walking to the kitchen where [Y/B/F/N] was making breakfast. “Hey babe” [Y/N] greeted her best friend with a hug and kisses on the cheeks, “Hey baby, how did you sleep?” her best friend asked while putting the scrambled eggs on two plates on the counter.

“Good, not long enough but good” [Y/N] answered and sat down on one of the kitchen stools, ready to eat her breakfast. “I still can’t believe that today’s the day. You have to promise me to not forget me and find another best friend” [Y/B/F/N] said while taking a seat next to [Y/N].

“Of course not babe! I wish you could move with me honestly, I’ll be so lonely the first few months”, [Y/N] answered with a sigh at the end before taking a bite from the scrambled eggs.

“Good, because I am going to visit you at every chance I get” her best friend said and copied her actions. The two ladies continued their breakfast while talking and laughing and reminiscing their favorite moments together.

“We need to go” [Y/N] said while looking at her watch, she just had finished doing the dishes. Her best friend put her heels on, “Okay, let’s go” she said before the two of them left the kitchen and left the house. A few minutes later, they were pulling out of the drive way and driving to work.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Okay, see you after work” [Y/B/F/N] said and blew [Y/N] a kiss before driving off. [Y/N] let out a little sigh, “Here we go”’ she mumbled to herself while walking to the elevators. Once she was inside, she pushed the button to get to her office while a smile crept on her face.

She was glad that today was her last day, ever since she had accepted the promotion, she had made some new enemies. Yes, some coworkers were jealous of her and went behind her back to get her job. When they got exposed for vicious actions, [Y/N] kept it classy and professional, not being in the mood to start beef with someone. She was glad that she would see them for the last time today.

The elevator doors opened, making [Y/N] jump as she was caught by surprise. She cleared her throat and entered the office, giving fake smiles to the enemies and genuine to the ones she liked. It didn’t take her long before she had entered her office and started working.

The hours passed quickly, [Y/N] loved how some coworkers came and gave her little goodbye presents and wished her nothing but the best in France. She was moved to tears when some even had written her letters, expressing the love they had for her. She was even surprised to see some of the enemies come and apologize for their petty and childish behavior. She had a blank expression on her face while accepting their apologies.

The day passed quickly and before [Y/N] knew it, her boss was the last person in the office to say goodbye to her before she left the building, her heart filled with pride and love. She walked towards her best friend’s car in the parking lot and quickly got in, “Hey babe, how was your last day?” [Y/B/F/N] asked and patiently waited for her to put on her seatbelt before driving off.

“It was good, many people came to say goodbye and wished me the best. Even had some snakes come and apologize” she informed while chuckling at the end. Her best friend rolled her eyes, “At least they apologized. It was really low and evil from them to try and take your well deserved promotion away from you. Like, how can you watch someone work their ass off and when they get their reward, you try to snatch it away from them?” she continued venting while driving.

“I know, I don’t really have an explanation but I’m just happy that I left without any bad blood” [Y/N] spoke with a sigh. Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at [Y/B/F/N]’s house and parked in the driveway. They were going to enjoy their last few hours together before she had to leave and catch the last plane to France.

“So, what do you wanna do? Watch some movies? Or face masks?” [Y/B/F/N] suggested while they got out of the car and walked up the front porch before standing in front of the front door. “Movies sounds fun, we can pour our hearts out” [Y/N] answered with a giggle. Her best friend did the same before opening the door.

The two ladies entered the house, “Why are all the lights off? I don’t recall doing that before we left” [Y/N] said with a frown on her face. She waved her arms in front of her, afraid that she would bump into something in the dark.

“[Y/B/F/N]?” she mumbled and looked around her, still seeing nothing but black. She was about to say something when the lights flickered on and many voices yelled “Surprise!!”. [Y/N] shrieked and jumped, feeling like her heart was about to burst.

She was breathing heavily and staring wide eyed at her friends and family grinning at her. “Surprise babe!” [Y/B/F/N] yelled and jumped up and down while holding onto [Y/N]’s shoulders. She was still in shock as she finally realized that what was happening, “We can’t let you go without a goodbye party!” her mother smiled and quickly walked over to her daughter before engulfing her in a tight hug.

“Mom”, [Y/N] whispered while tears brimmed her eyes, she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. All her friends and family had showed up, showing her their love for one last time. That’s when she also saw that the place was decorated, blue and pink balloons were scattered all over the place.

“I love you honey” her mom whispered in her ear before she pulled away and wiped her own tears away. Shorty after that, her father did the same and told her that he loved her too. “Let’s get the party started!” [Y/N] smiled and grinned when everyone started to cheer and clap. Not long after that, she walked further into the living room and greeted every person that had come to see her.

Music started to blast trough the living room and not long after that, everybody started to sing and dance along to the songs. [Y/N] couldn’t describe the loving feeling she felt in her heart while watching all the people she loved having a good time. They had a delicious dinner together, had a karaoke competition (where [Y/B/F/N] got so emotional and ended up crying) and everybody had brought [Y/N] a goodbye present.

 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t. We promised each other no more tears remember?” [Y/N] said while sniffling. Her best friend was clinging onto her, her head buried in crook of [Y/N]’s neck. Her shoulders shook with every sob that left her body, “I-I know, I’m just not ready to let you go” [Y/B/F/N] sobbed and sniffled.

“I know babe, me neither but I have to go in fifteen minutes” [Y/N] answered and pressed a kiss on top of her best friend’s head. Despite that they already had said goodbye a few times, it was still hard for them. “Please don’t forget me. I’ll be missing you so much [Y/N]” her best friend sniffled before she pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears off her face, smudging her make up in process.

“I love you. I won’t forget you and I promise that I’ll fly over here as often as possible okay?” [Y/N] said and wiped her own tears away. She felt her heart painfully clench in her chest, this was harder than she thought.

“I love you too”, her best friend whispered and gave her one last hug before she walked back into her house. The taxi driver was patiently waiting inside the taxi, not wanting to rush her. [Y/N] sighed heavily and put her last suitcase in the trunk, trying her hardest to not start crying again.

She closed the trunk and turned around, gasping at the person who was standing in front of her. “Sebastian” [Y/N] whispered and stared wide at him, her heart pounding in her chest. Sebastian was standing there with a sad expression on his face while his chest heaved  up and down before he took a step forward, ”H-Hi [Y/N]” he stuttered while looking at her, silently admiring her beauty.

“What are you doing here?” [Y/N] cleared her voice and furrowed her eyebrows, feeling different emotions running through her body. Sebastian let out a shaky breath, “I came to try and stop you from moving to Paris” he said and swallowed hard. [Y/N]’s eyebrows shut up in surprise before she scoffed and shook her head, “Well that’s a stupid idea”.

“Can we talk?” he asked and desperately tried to hold her hand to which she frowned and shook her head. “No, I have to catch a plane soon” she hissed. Anger started to boil in the pit of her stomach, this wasn’t what she needed right now.

“Please [Y/N] I have some explaining to do” Sebastian begged and stared deeply into her eyes, trying to convince her. “But I don’t want to hear your explanation Sebastian! What you did was enough! More than enough and the only reason I want to get away is because of you!” [Y/N] yelled while waving her hands in the air, her purse dropping onto the ground.

Sebastian was quiet as he let her words sink in. He didn’t know that he was the reason she was willing to move to another continent. “[Y/N]…It was never-“ he whispered, “I know, never your intention to hurt me but you did! I’ve loved you for almost three years! And I never wanted to come in between you and Margarita! Hell, I ignored every guy who tried to flirt and date me for you…You gave me false hope by treating me like I also was your “.

It felt good for her to finally be able to talk all her sorrows from her soul, even though it was too little too late. [Y/N] let out a deep sigh and shook her head, “It’s too late Sebastian, what you did to me after having sex with me hurt me the most” her voice cracked at the end.

Sebastian took a step forwards and wrapped his strong arms around her but she wasn’t having it and started to squirm in his embrace. “Stop it, don’t do that” [Y/N] kept mumbling while trying her best to not give into him. She hated how a part of her wanted to hug him back and press her lips against his, willing to forgive and forget everything that had happened.

“Please don’t go” Sebastian begged her, his voice cracking at the end. He felt so much pain in his heart, knowing that he had broken hers and she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. “Please forgive me and let us work things out, please [Y/N] he continued and wrapped his arms tighter around her thick waist, her wonderful scent making his knees weak.

She stopped moving and finally gave into his hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him into the eyes. Hers were brimming with tears as she felt overwhelmed by the whole situation. “I am so sorry [Y/N]” Sebastian whispered and gently caressed her cheek with one hand.

The two couldn’t keep their eyes off one another and without a further word, Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. [Y/N] closed her eyes and delved into the sensational feeling. Sebastian didn’t hesitate to gently bit her lower lip before slipping his tongue past her parted lips. They let their tongues dance against one another for a few minutes before they pulled away while panting.

He had a smile on his face and lifted her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. [Y/N]’s heart melted in her chest but was quickly replaced with pain. She frowned, “Sebastian…I have to go” she whispered and took a step back and picked her purse from the ground.

Sebastian’s heart broke. He stared wide eyed at her, the pain reflecting in his yes. “W-What do you mean? I, I thought that you’d be willing to give us a chance. She shook her head, “No, I can’t forgive you for what you did. Not now. I-I need to get away from you” and with that she turned around and quickly got into her taxi, not looking back once. Tears rushed down Sebastian’s face.

“To the airport” [Y/N] croaked to the taxi driver and wiped her own tears away. A few seconds later, the car started to move and she watched with a broken heart how Sebastian still stood there, frozen on spot while watching her drive away.

He let out a loud, frustrated yell before running his hands roughly through his hair. “I fucked up!” he yelled to himself and groaned loudly, his stomach churned in his chest. “I lost her. I fucking lost her” he whispered breathlessly.

 

 

 

 


	8. It was always you

It had been one year since [Y/N] moved to Paris and she never felt so happy. Her new job was exhausting but she loved it. Her new boss and coworkers were so nice and respectful, she sometimes patted herself on the shoulder as a reward for having accepted the promotion. She had new friends but never lost contact with [Y/B/F/N] and her other friends. She was also excited because her best friend was moving in with her soon because she had found a better paying job. [Y/N] even had a boyfriend for a few weeks, it wasn’t serious because she still had some trust issues but it was refreshing to dive back into the dating world.

[Y/N] forgave Sebastian despite that they never talked to each other again after what happened when she left. When she forgave him, she felt at peace and realized that she never hated him. She was sometimes keeping up with his life via social media, seeing his pictures whenever the blogs talked about him and was very proud of what he was doing with his career. She hated the fact that sometimes she missed Sebastian so much that she wanted to pick up the phone and call him. She was always able to stop just in time and convince herself that maybe it was for the best that the two of them weren’t talking anymore. Nonetheless, [Y/N] was living her best life and wouldn’t trade it for a thing.

 

* * *

 

“Bonjour [Y/N], comment tu vas ?” ( **Hi [Y/N], how are you?** ) her coworker asked while quickly typing, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her. It was eight am exactly, the time [Y/N] always entered their shared office with fresh coffee in her hands.

“Je vais bien, et toi?” ( **I’m fine and you ?)**  [Y/N] answered her and placed the warm coffee on her coworker’s desk. She nodded her head and thanked her before focusing on typing again. [Y/N] shook her head with a smile and walked over to her own desk and turned her computer on before sitting on her chair and going through her files.

[Y/N] let out a deep sigh before cracking her knuckles, knowing that today would be a long day. She had no plans for the evening so she didn’t mind working a few hours more.  _Gosh I wish that [Y/B/F/N] would move here as soon as possible, I miss her so much_  she thought to herself. She wasn’t used to spending the evenings alone which made her miss her best friend even more. Unfortunately, [Y/N] had been working so much that she hadn’t been able to fly over to her friends and family and visit them.

“Let’s go” [Y/N] mumbled to herself before moving her fingers over the keyboard, starting her work. She and her coworker worker for hours before [Y/N] had to attend an important meeting. As the secretary and assistant of the CEO, she now had to attend every meeting inside and outside the building. She loved it because it didn’t give her the feeling of being locked up in the office for eight to ten hours straight.

“Bon, je pars au meeting. On se voit après la pause ?“ (  **Well, I’m going to the meeting, we’ll see each other after lunch?** ) she asked her coworker while pushing her chair back and standing up. Her coworker nodded and hummed, her eyes still not leaving the screen in front of her.

[Y/N] giggled and took all the necessary notepads and folders she needed for the meeting before walking out of the office and closing the door behind her. It didn’t take her long to arrive at the meeting room, her boss already waiting there for her. “Bien préparée, comme toujours Madame [Y/L/N]” ( **Good prepared as always Ms. [Y/L/N]** ) her boss spoke with a smile before opening the door for her and letting her enter first before closing it behind him. After everyone had greeted each other and sat down and started talking business.

 

 

* * *

 

“Merci” ( **Thank you** ) [Y/N] smiled at the waiter who just had placed her lunch on the table. He nodded and smiled before walking away, leaving her all alone. [Y/N] still wasn’t used to eat lunch alone, it was something her and [Y/B/F/N] always did. She sighed heavily and stared at her delicious meal, a part of her wanted to text her best friend but she decided not to because it was early in the morning where [Y/B/F/N] was.  _Damn the freaking time zone difference_  she thought to herself before lifting her fork and starting to eat.

She had an open magazine placed next to her plate, beautiful pictures of French models and fashion covering the sheets. She swallowed before taking a sip of her water when her phone started chirping. [Y/N] immediately dropped her fork and unlocked her phone, seeing that she had many Twitter notifications. She clicked on the app icon and leaned back against her chair, curious to know the hype.

  


[Y/N] gasped with wide eyes but continued scrolling down her feed.  _Seb is coming to Paris_  she thought to herself. Her heart skipped a beat but she quickly cleared her throat. “No, big deal” she mumbled to herself and placed her phone in her purse before finishing her meal, trying to distract herself with other thoughts.

After lunch, [Y/N] went back to work and tried her best to not overthink the whole Sebastian coming to Paris thing. Her coworker had discovered the news too and asked her how she felt about the whole situation. She admitted that it was a shock but it wasn’t a big deal for her. Her coworker saw the discomfort that [Y/N] tried to hide and quickly changed the topic and the two ladies talked about the upcoming Fashion week.

They worked until eight thirty pm, the office was empty by the time [Y/N] and her coworker were done. They were kind enough to help the cleaning staff to lock up the huge building before they wished each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

[Y/N] quickly walked to her car and got in, sighing while putting her seat belt on. “Can’t wait to relax and watch some Netflix” she mumbled to herself and drove out of the parking lot. It took her twenty five minutes to get to her house. She pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of her car, eager to change into her favorite pj’s.

It didn’t take her long to walk up the front porch and reach the front door. “Damn keys” [Y/N] mumbled to herself while searching for her house keys in her purse. She let out a relieved sigh when she found it and quickly opened her front door.

She frowned once she saw small candles forming a path on the floor. “What the?” she mumbled while frowning deeply as the path lead to the living room. So, with many questions swirling in her head, [Y/N] slowly followed the path of candles, anxious to see what was waiting for her in the living room.

Her heart started racing as she finally entered the living room. She gasped once seeing that the whole living room was decorated pictures hanging from the ceiling, she took a closer look and gasped once she saw that it was pictures of her and Sebastian. One where he was kissing her cheek while she was grinning with closed eyes on her birthday a few years ago. [Y/N] smiled and looked at another one where she and Sebastian were smiling gently at each other at a Halloween party two years ago, she was dressed as a zombie while he was dressed as the Winter Soldier. Tears brimmed her eyes as the memories started replaying in her head.

“[Y/N]” a deep and all familiar voice called out. [Y/N] jumped when Sebastian slowly walked up to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared wide eyed at him. Sebastian couldn’t keep the smile off his face, it had been one long year since he had seen her. To him, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, he had missed her so much.

“W-What are you doing here?” [Y/N] stuttered. She shivered once Sebastian gently took her hand and led her to her couch, they both sat down with not much space in between them. She was truly speechless and had a hard time trying to understand what was happening. “I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other” Sebastian began, his hand still holding hers while staring deeply and lovingly into her eyes, “I need to confess my feelings to you because I couldn’t stay away from you any longer” he sighed deeply and swallowed hard. [Y/N] nodded and tried to sit still, her emotions were all over the place.

“When we met, there was always this special connection between us. We clicked instantly and we always could confide into one another. And then you got into a relationship with your idiot ex boyfriend who damaged you to the core. My heart broke whenever I saw you crying because of him, what I didn’t realize was that my feelings for you already had developed.” [Y/N] gasped as her eyes widened at his confession.

“When he left you, I swore that I would build you up again so that I could treat you better than he did. Treat you right without the hurt and abuse, my feelings for you still were present but then Margarita came along. I instantly felt attracted to her and when I saw that you were still getting over your ex, I chose her. I thought that my feelings for you had changed back to platonic but I was wrong [Y/N]. So wrong. I was loving two women at the same time without really knowing it.

The breaking point came when I acted like a complete jerk by forgetting you and spending more time with Margarita. And I wanted to apologize again for that [Y/N]” Sebastian took a shaky deep breath and moved closer to [Y/N]. Short puffs of air were leaving her parted lips as she hung onto every word that left his lips. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, his lips lingering against it before he pulled away.

“Sebastian-“ [Y/N] started but he cut her off, “No, please let me finish” he rasped, their faces only a few inches apart from one another. “I love you [Y/N]. I’ve loved you for the longest time but was too oblivious and a jerk to realize that you’re the one for me. The day after we made love was where I started realize that  **it was always you**.” tears had gathered in[Y/N]’s eyes.

“Look” Sebastian pointed the pictures hanging from the ceiling. “We made so much memories that left a mark in my heart [Y/N]. I need you, I want you and I love you” and with those words Sebastian leaned in and captured [Y/N]’s lips in a passionate kiss.

The air got knocked out of her as she closed her eyes and concentrated on Sebastian’s lips. Her stomach churned as the butterflies swirled around like crazy. Sebastian let out a silent sigh of relief, his heart pounding in his chest. Their lips moved together perfectly as they wrapped their arms around one another. “I love you” Sebastian whispered in between the kisses. [Y/N]’s mind went completely blank at his words and she couldn’t help but let out a small whimper.

A few seconds later, they pulled away at the same and stared at each other, their chests heaving up and down. The atmosphere was intense, “Now, it’s your turn” Sebastian whispered with a smile and unwrapped his arms from her thick waist. [Y/N] cleared her throat and nodded.

“I already confessed that I loved you Sebastian…I fell for you when you took care of me after the terrible break up. I wanted to get my self confidence back so that the past wouldn’t repeat itself. When you got together with Margarita I was hurt.

I was so hurt because you gave me mixed signals. Sometimes, you treated me like your girlfriend and it gave me hope that you would break up with her to be with me. Other days you and her would be so lovey dovey, it made me jealous and sick.” she took a deep breath and stood up.

Sebastian copied her actions and held onto her hands to show his silent support. Tears brimmed [Y/N]’s eyes, “I made you my only focus Seb. Besides my job, I pushed everything to the side and waited until you would come to me and tell me that you wanted me.” she took a deep breath.

“I know” Sebastian interrupted.

“It’s now that I remember the way your beautiful eyes sparkled whenever you looked at me. Or when you’d cancel every plan you had only to hang out with me. It was so obvious” he continued and lifted his hands to caress her cheeks and wiping away the tears that had ran down her face.

She sniffled, “When you left the morning after we made love to one another was-“ [Y/N] sniffled again and felt a pang of pain in her chest. “You looked me deeply into the eyes while feeling me in the most intimate way possible. You held me tight while pleasuring me. You told me you loved me before letting me fall asleep in your arms” her voice was shaky, “That broke my heart Sebastian. You broke my heart and stomped on it”.

Sebastian’s face turned from regretful to pained, “No words can ever describe how sorry I am for doing that to you [Y/N]. He furrowed his eyebrows, “I am so sorry that I treated you this way. I am so sorry that I didn’t go with my feelings from the beginning on to spare you all the pain I caused. I’m sorry for leaving you that morning.” His voice trembled.

[Y/N] blinked and wiped the fresh tears off her face while Sebastian moved his hands to her thick waist and pulled her closer to him. Their upper bodies were pressed against one another while their eyes stared deeply into one another, pain, regret, sorrow and love flashing through them.

Everything they said was long overdue but nonetheless, they felt the burden fall of their shoulders. “I love you” Sebastian said again and leaned his forehead against [Y/N]’s. “Despite everything that has happened….I still love you” she confessed. His heart swelled up in his chest as her words replayed itself in his head. “Do you really mean that?” he asked and bit his lower lip, trying his best to not grin. [Y/N] smiled softly and nodded her head.

“Oh baby” he whispered before he captured her lips in another passionate kiss again. The kissing sound echoed through the living room as they ran their hands up and down their backs and shoulders. The love that pumped through their veins was overwhelming as Sebastian and [Y/N] tumbled to the couch before falling it.

“Sorry” Sebastian chuckled through the kisses and hovered above [Y/N], leaving kisses up and down her neck while his hands roamed her curves. A pleasant shiver ran down her neck as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Sebastian’s lips. He groaned and kissed his way up back to her lips while whispering “I love you” over and over again.

“Oh hell no. You’re not about to do the nasty in front of me” the voice of [Y/B/F/N] interrupted the heated moment. [Y/N] gasped and opened her eyes, seeing her best friend standing in the middle of the living room with her suitcases next to her.

“[Y/B/F/N]! Oh my god!” she squealed and pushed Sebastian off her. She quickly stood up and rushed over to her best friend, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. They two ladies yelled and screamed, incomprehensible words falling from their lips. Sebastian stood up and chuckled, loving to see [Y/N] happy.

“Guess who’s officially moved to Paris?!” [Y/B/F/N] said and flipped her hair. “I wanted to surprise you” she confessed and hugged [Y/N] one last time. “Thank god I walked in right on time, don’t know how I’d reaction seeing the two of you doing the nasty on the couch“ she winked at Sebastian who coughed awkwardly while a blush crept onto his face.

“And I just wanted to see you before I’m going back to the hotel” [Y/N] furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend’s words. “Why hotel? Your room is ready” [Y/N] spoke with a frown. Her best friend chuckled “Because I want you and Seb to enjoy the night. Wait until you see the bedroom” she smirked and winked at [Y/N]. She shook her head, “What? H-How do you-“ [Y/N] began, “Who do you think helped Seb with all this? Who called him and told him to man up and confess his feelings to the woman he loves?” [Y/B/F/N] chuckled and folded her arms.

“You’ve been through so much with him but I know that you love this man as much as he loves you. I couldn’t stand the thought of the two of you living on different continents and never talking to each other because of what he did” [Y/B/F/N] finished with a frown.

[Y/N] was about to say something when Sebastian continued, “I begged her to help me” he said while walking up to her and lifting her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles sweetly. [Y/N] was surprised and listened eagerly. “I was so miserable after you left, I wanted to follow you and catch the next flight but [Y/B/F/N] didn’t let me. She told me how you felt while we weren’t on speaking terms and said that you needed time to heal and find yourself again. I took her advice despite that my heart ached for you every single day, and kept my distance. When she told me about moving in with you I begged her to help me get you back. Not as my best friend but as my girlfriend” Sebastian kissed [Y/N]’s knuckles again before gently squeezing her hand.

She stared at her best friend and Sebastian, “You deserve the love you always wanted from him” [Y/B/F/N] smiled and kissed her cheek gently. [Y/N]’s eyes brimmed with tears again. “Thank you” she whispered before hugging her best friend again while sniffling. “You’re welcome love” her best friend answered and pressed another kiss on her cheek. “Now” she pulled away and lifted her suitcases off the floor, “Go get some and call me in the morning with all the details” she smirked. All three of them laughed loudly, [Y/N] the most because she had missed her best friend so much and was happy to be having her around again.

“Okay I’m going now, use protection!” and with that she turned around and left the house. Sebastian wrapped his arms around [Y/N]’s thick waist and gently squeezed it. She looked him in the eyes, “Will you give me a chance to treat you right?” he softly whispered sending a shiver down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her lips.

[Y/N] bit her lip, “I know that I’ll have to win your trust back and I’m more than willing to do that because I’m not letting you go babe”. Sebastian promised which made [Y/N] nod her head. “Yeah, I’m willing to give you a chance” and with that they grinned before sharing deep, passionate kisses while making their way upstairs.

They giggled and couldn’t keep their hands to themselves until they reached the bedroom to which [Y/N] gasped when she saw only a few candles lighting up the room. White and red rose petals were scattered all over the bed. She turned around and kissed Sebastian deeply, showing her appreciation for the beautiful gesture.

Sebastian carried her to the bed and softly placed her on top of it, his eyes weren’t able to leave hers as they slowly began to undress each other. No words were spoken as their hands explored each other’s bodies. “Magnificent” Sebastian whispered after he had removed the last piece from clothing on [Y/N]’s body. He hovered above her and laid in between her legs, moaning when he felt her arousal gathered where she needed him the most.

They shared quick, passionate kisses while he aligned himself at her entrance. “I love you” Sebastian whispered while staring lovingly down at [Y/N]. “I love you too Seb” she whispered and cried out when he pushed his hips forward, his length slowly sliding inside her. They moaned at the sensational pleasure of their body intertwining in the most intimate way. Soon enough, Sebastian thrusted his hips at a steady pace while staring down at his girlfriend’s face. Her eyes were clenched shut as she concentrated on the pleasure she was receiving from him. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin which made him groan.

The sound of their skin slapping against each other along with the moans and cries of their names echoed through the room. “Oh baby” Sebastian gasped when he felt her tight walls starting to clench around his hard length, [Y/N] was very close to reach her high. Sebastian brought his hand down to her sensitive clit and pressed his thumbs against it, the overwhelming sensation throwing her over the edge with a loud cry.

Sebastian reached his high too and moaned loudly while releasing himself inside [Y/N] before resting his head in the crook of her neck. He gently slipped out of her and rolled onto his back, the two of them breathing heavily. Sebastian looked at [Y/N] who already was smiling tiredly at him. Without a word, he leaned in and gave her one last sweet kiss on the lips before wrapping his arms around her. [Y/N] rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, feeling complete. The couple fell asleep happily each other’s arms.

 

##  **THE END**


End file.
